Harry Potter: The master of shadows
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: After being teleported to the Harry Potter universe, Zed must choose between finding a way back home or staying and dealing with the threat of this world.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea struck me when I was thinking about Harry Potter while playing League of Legends. And I was thinking, "Hey. Why not do a League of Legends crossover where Zed, someone with something akin to magic, gets sent to the Harry Potter universe." So yeah, this may or not go bad, but hey, it was interesting enough for me to do it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer (One time and that's it): I don't own League of Legends or Harry Potter**

* * *

Zed was meditating peacefully as he pondered on today's events. The attack conducted by the two Vastayan rebels, Rakan and Xayah if his information was correct, on one of the groves he was using to strengthen his order succeeded. Now, his plans to prepare his order for another Noxian invasion were impeded thanks to their short-slightness. Sighing to himself, he pondered on other events. His new students were performing well and more were joining his order. Soon, he would have a force strong enough to conquer all of Ionia. Just as he was contemplating his next move, one of his disciples appeared and quickly rushed over to him.

"Master, we have a situation." Said the disciple. Sighing again, Zed turned his head to the disciple.

"What is it?" Asked Zed, praying that it was good news. The disciple looked hesitate to reply, but quickly answered.

"It is Kayn, master. He's demanding to see you." Said the disciple. Raising an eyebrow, the master of shadows stood up and marched out of the room he's in and to where the disciple told him where Kayn was. Upon arriving, he saw the boy he took in, standing in the middle of the room, smiling like he owned the world, but wanted more. However, upon seeing the scythe that he had, Zed momentarily stopped. He felt a strong power within it, something dark and evil like the box that gave him his powers. Yet, this power was far more darker and seemed to have an entity within. Narrowing his eyes, Zed approached Kayn.

"What is it, Kayn?" Asked Zed, crossing his arms. Kayn just smiled before answering.

"My lord, I have returned from Noxus to give you something that can ensure our dominance in Ionia." Said Kayn, smiling smugly. Intrigued, Zed motioned Kayn to continue. "Through torturing Noxian officers, I've uncovered evidence that there's an ancient artifact of unbelievable power somewhere in a forest, not too far away. If we uncover this artifact, we can strengthen our cause even further than what we're doing now."

"You're sure of this?" Asked Zed, contemplating on following Kayn's information.

"Of course, my master. I have no doubt." Said Kayn. Zed silently thought on this news. If what he's saying is true, then they may make up for what happened today. But if it's false, then both the Vastayans and the Ionian council will want his head for this sudden attack. Unless, they did this discreetly.

"Very well, Kayn. Assemble my best men, but no more than five. Lead us to this artifact." Said Zed as he left to go prepare. As he walked, he sensed that Kayn's new weapon felt satisfaction on him agreeing to this undertaking.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Zed was not pleased at all. The apparent artifact that Kayn spoke of, was near an Vastayan village. They learned this when, several Vastayans ambushed them as they made it to the artifact. Not wanting them to alert any others, they quickly killed them and pressed on. Unfortunately, another group of Vastayans attacked them as they were uncovering the artifact. Zed growled as one of disciples fell as the Vastayans encroached on them. Looking around, he saw Kayn laughing psychotically as he slew Vastayans with ease while his remaining disciples, two in total, were protecting the artifact. The artifact was a small chest of all things. In any other situation, Zed would have destroyed the chest and killed Kayn for this waste of time, but here, he can feel the magical presence of the chest. As if it contained a magical object. Deciding something that can be salvaged from this mess, Zed quickly teleported to a nearby Vastayan and slight his throat before dashing near several and slicing their heads off with his blades. Upon seeing accomplishing this task, Zed witnessed Kayn slowly ripping of the feathers of a bird-like Vastayan, even though she begged him to stop. Annoyed at this, Zed threw a shuriken at the Vastayan, giving her a merciful death.

"Do not waste time with your opponent, Kayn." Said Zed as he pulled out his shuriken from the Vastayan. "It's a pointless waste of energy."

"Funny." Said Kayn with a smirk. "Wouldn't you do the same with Shen and the Kinkou?" Zed simply growled as he made it to the artifact. He wouldn't admit it, but Kayn was right. He would make Shen and the Kinkou suffer for all the times they got in his way. Especially Shen, his former master's son. Their life-long rivalry will end with Shen slow demise and him gloating at it. But now, he had business to attend to. Upon taking the chest, Zed opened it and examined the contents. To his rage and annoyance, the chest contained a simple diary, containing nothing of importance.

"This was a waste of time Kayn. I hope you have something to say." Said Zed as Kayn approached him.

"I have master." Said Kayn with a grin as he got closer. "This is goodbye." With that, he slashed at Zed with his scythe, only to be caught by surprise when Zed switched placed with a shadow replica of himself. He then stabbed Kayn in the stomach before slamming his fist into Kayn's head.

"You're a fool, Kayn, if you thought that you were ready to usurp me." Said Zed as he reached for the book inside. "Your own weapon betrayed your intentions. I felt satisfaction from it when I agreed to this trip. And I felt such killing intent from it when you were approaching. I assume your weapon contain an entity of sorts, correct?" Kayn simply growled as he struggled to get up, however, the remaining of Zed's disciples quickly grabbed him and restrained him. "If that's all, then we'll returned to the temple to discipline you." To his surprise, Kayn simply chuckled before a wave of energy pushed him and his disciples away. Shaking his head, Zed saw a creature where Kayn used to be. The creature was brimming in energy, most of which was at his chest, and had a bone-like appearance with a head that had two horns that formed a crescent moon on top. The creature roared before grabbing his scythe and killing his two remaining disciples. It then slammed its scythe towards Zed, a wave of energy coming at him.

Acting quickly, Zed teleported out of the way, the chest and the book still in his possessing somehow. Looking at the creature before him, Zed looked at the chest, wondering if the book contained anything of worth. Before he could decide, the creature charged at him, scythe raised to slice his head off. Grunting in exasperation, Zed grabbed the book and, miraculously, it teleported him out of the way. Upon seeing Zed gone, the creature roared in anger as it tried to find where Zed was.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

* * *

Zed groaned as he got up, the book still in his hand. After shaking his head, he looked around his surroundings. To his shock, he wasn't in a forest, he was instead in an urban environment. But none where he visited before, no, this place was livelier than those of Noxus, but duller than those of Demacian design. And it was nowhere as beautiful or classy as Ionian architecture. Sighing to himself, he teleported to a roof and examined his surroundings. To his annoyance, there were countless people in the streets, so much so that they were literally touching each other. Knowing that he would stick out like a sore thumb, Zed decided to remain in the roof tops where he would be safe. So, using his ninja training, Zed jumped roof to roof, hoping to find somewhere to rest as the book managed to zap him of his strength. Eventually, he found a place to rest in the form of a tavern of sorts. Quietly entering, he found a support beam where he could both rest and eavesdrop, something that he was fond of doing so he can attain some knowledge on his enemies. After getting as comfortable as he could, he began to rest.

* * *

 **Few hours later**

* * *

Upon waking up, Zed began to overhear the various conversations within the tavern. Most of didn't strike him as important. After some time of this, he was about to leave when he noticed two figures entered the Tavern, but unlike those before them, they entered with a form of discipline. Plus, some of the patrons were giving them a wide berth or a nod of respect. Deeming them important enough for his time, Zed quickly entered the shadows and stalked them until they entered a secluded part of the tavern. After making sure they were alone, one of the figure, a man with a prosthetic eye, brought out a stick and some light appeared at the tip. Curious, Zed inched closer to get a good look on the two. One was young woman, somewhere in her twenties, with pink hair while the other was an older man with a prosthetic eye that looked at everything like a mad dog. The old man sighed before speaking.

"Alright, Tonks, the ministry has ordered us to escort Harry Potter to them." Said the old man. The young woman, upon hearing that, frowned.

"Why?" Asked Tonks as Zed listened intently on this conversation.

 **"*sighs*** Apparently Harry used magic against a Dementor when he wasn't supposed to. Now, the ministry wants to punish him for that."

"Are they idiots!?" Yelled Tonks, not believing this for a second. "What was he supposed to do? Let that thing run rampart in the city."

"I know how you feel, Tonks, but the ministry has made it final. They want him to stand trial for this. I don't like it, but it must be done. Besides, this may actually help Harry. Let's him know that most of the ministry wants to support him." Said the man. Tonks, although skeptical, nodded.

"When do we leave, sir?" Asked Tonks.

"Soon." Said the man. "But first, let's talk about what Dumbledore needs to hear." With that the two began to discuss various things and secrets that they thought was secured, but unbeknownst to them, Zed was listening intently to all of their conversation. After finishing, the two walked out of the tavern, Zed in pursuit. The three walked for some time until they stopped in an alley. Seeing them in a dead end, Zed got ready to teleport out of there. A few tense moments passed before, the old man brought out his stick and pointed it at where Zed was standing.

"Show yourself!" Demanded the old man as he pointed at Zed. He had a feeling that he and Tonks were being followed. It was a gut feeling of his, but it saved him numerous times during his years as an Auror. Tonks, meanwhile, grabbed her own wand and looked anywhere for any hidden assassins or foes. After another few tense moments, the old man, having enough of this, cast a reveal spell around the area. To his shock, nothing happened. Seeing this, he sighed to himself and put his wand away. "Nerves must be getting to me." Said the man as his partner lowered her wand.

"Age finally getting to you, old man?" Asked Tonks with a smirk and amused tone. The old man simply scoffed before Apparating the two of them out of the alleyway. When they were gone, Zed emerged from the shadows. The old man was good, but not good enough. His magic, if that was what the stick was for, tried to reveal him, but his powers of the shadows were too strong and he resisted the spell. Seeing that they were gone, Zed began to submerge in the shadows, thinking about his next move. If what he discerned from their conversation was true, he was either in a new world entirely or he was in an land that he had no knowledge on. But to confirm this, he needed more knowledge and he needed it quickly. Chuckling to himself, he decided the best course of actions was to find this Hogwarts he heard them speak about. Unfortunately, he would have to interrogate someone for the information on how to get there. What joy.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

Zed was amused as he entered a relatively quiet and sparsely populated carriage of the train that his "informant" told him would take him to Hogwarts. Embracing the shadows, Zed quietly rested as the train began to move and take him to his destination. As they moved, Zed began to wonder what the book he carried was and why it brought him here. Whatever it was, Zed knew that he had to get back where he belong so he can punish Kayn for his insubordination.

* * *

 **Now with that out of the way, I would like to clarify somethings. First off, Zed may or may not join either side of the war. From what I can tell, Zed only cares about growing his order of shadows and gaining more power while also taking care of his homeland of Ionia (At least from what I can tell of his new lore.). Second, pairings for him is on the up and up. It's a tie between him and Bellatrix, Andromeda, and maybe Poppy. (Everyone else is either too young, I don't like with him, or too old.). So, despite it going bad the last time, I'll let the viewers decide on who should be with him. (Or if they should all be if they're into that or him be a lone wolf guy.). Third, does anyone know a good place to get new lore on the champions of League of Legends? I've looked at the wiki's and the game itself, but all I find is old lore with only a few champions getting new lore information. So help me out. I like to get my stories as close to canon as possible. And finally, would you like any other champions here? I'm already thinking of Kog'Maw and the void champions, but if anyone would like more, post a review on who you would like to be here and why (among other things.). I'll post a poll soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Machcia- I have heard about it, but unfortunately, I don't have any details on that forced partnership. Which is why, I asked in the first chapter for any new lore on League of Legends. What I know right now, comes from the character bios and their relationships with some characters. So, if you know any site that has any additional information on League of Legends, please tell me.**

 **On a side not, once I thought about it, Poppy with Zed...seems wrong I guess, but I think it's because Zed is younger than her by a lot. So, I guess the choice is between Andromeda, Bellatrix, or any female champions I decide to put here.**

 **Also, bumped the rating up because of this chapter, which in hindsight, was going a bit too far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

If Zed wasn't told that by his "informant" that Hogwarts was an academy for wizards and witches, he would have mistaken it for a base of operations of sorts for an organization. The castle, while impressive in its own right, was nothing compared to the capitals of Demacia, Ionia, or even Noxus. Huffing in amusement at seeing the youngest children staring in awe of the school, Zed stealthily followed the large group of students as they made their way to a large dining hall filled with various foods and drinks along with a group of adults that Zed assumed to be the teachers. Deciding to stick around, Zed submerged himself into the shadows in order to listen in on any and all conversations between the teachers. What he got interested him. Apparently, they disliked the woman wearing all pink, who was assigned by a ministry to oversee all activities of Hogwarts as well as keep an eye on Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. With this useful information, Zed began to plot a plan to gain the favor of either the ministry or Hogwarts. However, he didn't get far when Dumbledore began to speak. At first, nothing really interested Zed until Umbridge, the woman in pink, got up from her seat and spoke, interrupting Dumbledore, who speaking about why Umbridge was here.

"Hello, dear students." Said Umbridge in such a sweet tone that made Zed shudder and narrow his eyes. Obviously, there was something clearly up with this woman. "While Dumbledore has told you why I was here, I'll explain the subject more intently. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance... so, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering... Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Finished Umbridge with such a sickly-sweet tone that made Zed contemplated on whether or not to death mark her. It did, however, made him question if he should side with her over Dumbledore. He needed more information to determine where his temporary allegiance should lie. With that, he decided to infiltrate Umbridge's room once she reveals it, unknowingly, to the assassin. He also needed to do the same with the other teachers. His next move decreed, Zed, much to his annoyance, remained as the younger students got sorted into different houses and then they all began to eat.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Zed contemplated as he flipped the pages of a journal that Umbridge kept in her office. What he found gave him some knowledge on how to side with. Umbridge, it seemed, was power-hungry and selfish. But unlike him, she was out for power because she didn't have any during her years in Hogwarts, something that he divulged in what appears to be her diary. He scoffed at this, finding it pathetic. Unlike her, he wants power because he wanted a strong Ionia and his master's teachings were inefficient at doing so, which was backed up by the fact that Noxus managed to break through the Kinkou lines when they invaded Ionia. Unlike his order of shadows, where they managed to hold the line despite their comfort zone being in hit and run tactics. Putting back the book where he found it, he swiftly, but stealthily made his way to a tower that was currently abandoned. From there, he contemplated on joining Dumbledore's side. The man seemed gullible enough to trust him. Especially, if he had something that would help him. Heck, he could find some dirt on Umbridge and blackmail her to leave. Something that might get Dumbledore support. Unfortunately, he didn't know much about this place or Dumbledore himself, so he needed information. But first, he needed to find somewhere to set up a camp of some kind. With that, he discreetly made his way somewhere no one can find or discover him accidentally.

* * *

 **Few weeks later**

* * *

Zed was busy eating a peach he stole from the great hall as he read a book containing detailed information about Hogwarts. After finishing the book, he placed it on top of a pile of other books containing information about various spells and the history of both the wizarding-world and the muggle-world. Based on the information he gotten from these books and from conversations he managed to listen in, he can safely conclude that the book that transported him from Ionia had taken him to some alternate dimension. After throwing away his eaten peach, he began to contemplate his situation. He obviously couldn't join the ministry of magic as they would most likely arrest him for having abilities that are very similar to their dark arts, a term that he scoffed at as he'd seen and heard of more dangerous magic in his world. He probably couldn't join the Death Eaters either. Based on information acquired from gossiping students while he took and returned various books from the library as well as teachers, the Death Eaters were a bunch of elitist wizards and witches that wanted to create a pure wizarding world. That means killing any muggle-born wizards, muggles, and anything related to muggles. Though they had methods that he agreed with, this elitist view on the world is something he cannot atone. He may be ruthless, but he wasn't a xenophobe. If he was, he wouldn't have taken in Kayn, who was a Noxian. Heck, some of his best disciples, were Demacian immigrants and even Vastayans who wanted a purpose in life. Plus, they would most likely deem him as a muggle because they've never heard of him and will probably want to kill him. That just leaves Dumbledore and whatever followers he had. Based on what he had, which wasn't much, Dumbledore was a bit too trusting for his own good. Something that Zed could use to gain his trust. Though he would have to careful, he didn't know much about Dumbledore that was fact, and the worst enemy, in Zed's eyes, was one that you don't know much about. Still, he had a plan to gain Dumbledore's trust and that was exposing Umbridge's corruption and helping his students out of unfair situations.

With this in mind, he began to stalk Umbridge, trying to gain anything he can use to blackmail her. The woman has gained considerable enough power since coming to Hogwarts, enough that she was capable of firing teachers that she deemed unfit to teach. He also tried to keep an eye on Harry Potter, an apparent legend among the wizarding community as he single-handily defeated lord Voldemort, the leader of the Death Eaters, when he was a baby, something that he found impossible. Still, his apparent fame was evident, as Umbridge made him a target of interest to her. He was also apparently close to Dumbledore as he read from Umbridge's diary that she was disappointed at Harry on not going to Dumbledore for assistance. Because of this, he made Harry a priority of his as well. And what a stroke of luck that was because he managed to watch as Harry along with a couple of his friends and a handful of other students, all sick with Umbridge's incompetent teachings, decided to form an organization called Dumbledore's army, which intent was to teach proper defenses against the dark arts. While a bit misleading with the title, he had to commend the group for their bravery. Though he would have scorned them for doing it in a tavern that was currently filled with patrons and they apparently didn't do a silence charm to keep it between them because one of the patrons covered in bandages left the bar as soon as the meeting with the newly formed group ended. Deciding to confront this patron, Zed pursued him. A few minutes in and Zed determined he was a spy because he constantly looked behind him and was trying to act discreet. Deciding to get answers, Zed jumped on the man as soon as they were alone. After tackling the man to the ground, Zed stabbed one of his arms with his wrist blades, the blade going right through the man's bones, while also covering the man's mouth so he couldn't talk or scream. Looking directly at the man's eyes, Zed spoke.

"If you even try to yell out, I'll slice your throat so fast you won't even register it." Threatened Zed. "You'll tell me everything or else I'll make you suffer." With that, Zed stabbed him in his stomach before slowly going up, causing unbearably amounts of pain to the man. Wanting it to stop, the man quickly nodded. Seeing this, Zed stopped and motioned for him to start talking.

"Umbridge told me to spy on Harry Potter in exchange for letting me go for all my crimes." Said the man as blood began to pour from his mouth. "She wanted information that she could use against him. That's all I know. Now, let me go."

"Very well, but I never said I'll spare you." Said Zed before cutting the man's head off. With that, he began the tedious work on removing all the evidence as well as figuring out what to do with the body. He then thought up of an idea that made him chuckle darkly.

* * *

 **An hour later**

* * *

Umbridge was currently in her office, humming in content as she began thinking up ways to "fix" Hogwarts. She was also writing in her private journal on today's events, both the good and bad things that happened to her. She was in the middle of thinking of a way to get to Dumbledore through Harry when something dropped on her hand. Looking at it in confusion, she was shocked to see it was blood. She was then splattered with a large amount of said blood before a head was thrown at her. After the head was thrown at her, she screamed in terror and bolted out of her office.

* * *

 **Few hours Later**

* * *

Dumbledore was patiently listening to Umbridge as she ranted to him about what happened to her earlier today. Apparently, someone with a sick sense of humor, dropped quite a considerable amount of blood on Umbridge before a severed heard was thrown at her. A real severed head. Needless to say, it caused quite a bit of panic amongst the faculty and students. Rumors began to circulate that a Death Eater was around, killing people and trying to scare people to leave. The teachers were trying their best to dismiss such notions, but they themselves were afraid as well. And now Dumbledore was dealing with Umbridge.

"Miss Umbridge, I assure you, that'll this will be looked into immediately." Said Dumbledore after Umbridge finished with her rant. "Such an act will not go unpunished and I will do whatever I can to catch this murderer."

"You better, Dumbledore." Warned Umbridge as she glared at Dumbledore. "If this happens again, I'll recommend your immediate expulsion." With that, she marched off, slamming the door closed. Sighing to himself, Dumbledore contacted Alastor Moody to gather the order in order to discuss this turn of events. Meanwhile, Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione, were discussing what happened.

"I tell you, it was about a bucket's full of blood." Said Ron as he made an exaggerated bucket size with his hands. "Blood was all over her. It was scary." Even though Ron, along with a great deal of students and faculty, hated Umbridge, they didn't want something like that to happen, even to someone as despicable as her.

"Please, Ron, that's overstating it." Said Hermione, disgusted with what happened. To her, it was barbaric and the ones that did it should be ashamed. "Who could have done it though?"

"A Death Eater?" Suggested Ron.

"I don't think so." Said Harry, thinking about the situation. "Umbridge's teaching would have benefited them. Unless they're stupid, the Death Eaters wouldn't have done it."

"So, someone who hates Umbridge." Said Ron.

"Someone who can also get away with it." Said Hermione. "So, it couldn't be any of the students and I doubt that any of the teachers would do anything like that."

"So, it has to be from someone from the outside." Concluded Harry. "Whoever it is, we need to be careful. They could be targeting us as well." His two friends nodded in agreement. With that, the three began to travel to their next class in silence.

* * *

 **Night**

* * *

"I'm sure that Alastor told you all what happened today." Said Dumbledore as he, Moody, Tonks, Sirius, and Remus were discussing what happened today along with any recent Death Eater activities. Everyone else was either too busy or couldn't come in order to avoid suspicion.

"He did." Said Sirius with a hint of distaste in his voice. It disgusted him that someone would do something so vile to another person, even one like Umbridge. It reminded him terribly of his insane cousin, Bellatrix, though even she had her limits. Then again, she would probably be impressed and even aroused with such an act.

"Do you have any idea of who it was, Albus?" Asked Remus, wanting to find this person and bring them to justice before they do something worse.

"I'm afraid not, Remus." Said Dumbledore. "I don't think it was a Death Eater, the ones that would do such an act are currently locked up. There's also the fact the head was severed with a bladed weapon."

"So, it couldn't be a Death Eater?" Asked Tonks, wondering what was so important about the use of a bladed weapon.

"Most likely, though they could have simply done it to avoid suspicion. However, I doubt it, because the damage to the head indicates that it was done with a single swing." Everyone then widened their eyes in mild surprise. Though there were some beings that have the strength to do such a thing to a human, like werewolves, it was still surprising to hear.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Asked Sirius, wanting to protect his godson. Dumbledore sighed, knowing that Sirius and Tonks wouldn't like his suggestion.

"I would like Tonks to stay here in Hogwarts as a bodyguard to Umbridge." Said Dumbledore. Upon hearing that, Sirius and Tonks immediately protested.

"Are you insane, Albus?" Asked Sirius. "Having Tonks to face a potentially dangerous foe alone is suicidal." Though she frowned at her mother's cousin for questioning her skills, Tonks agreed with him. It seemed completely stupid to have just one Auror tasked with finding a killer in a huge location like Hogwarts. Plus, she wasn't keen on being a bodyguard to Umbridge.

"I have to agree with Dumbledore, Sirius." Said Alastor. "Umbridge has already requested the ministry to assign her a bodyguard in case something like this happens again. Kingsley and I can't do it because of our positions along with other tasks. And the other Aurors aren't as trustworthy as Tonks."

"I don't like to do this, Sirius." Said Dumbledore. "But this course of action may be the best opportunity we'll have to force Umbridge to leave." Though he wouldn't say or show it, Dumbledore despised Umbridge's presence in his school as well as her methods. If having Tonks around as her bodyguard will help in finding a way to make her leave, or at the least minimize her actions against his faculty and students, he'll take it. "It may also help us find this murderer as they seemed to be targeting Umbridge." He then looked at Tonks, expectantly. Seeing this, plus everyone else staring at her, made her sigh.

"Fine. I'll do it." Said Tonks. Dumbledore gave a smile of thanks.

"I'll notify Umbridge immediately." Said Alastor before taking off. Sirius gave his cousin's daughter a look of assurance and worry before taking off with Remus.

"What should I do if I encounter this murderer, sir?" Asked Tonks as soon as the two were alone. Dumbledore went into thought before speaking.

"Notify us immediately." Said Dumbledore with a serious expression on his face. "Don't try to engage them alone unless you have no choice. And even then, try to escape as soon as the opportunity presents itself." With that, Dumbledore left the room, leaving Tonks to about what she just signed up for.

* * *

 **Just to clarify, this will have some elements from the books, but will mostly follow the cinematic version of Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Tonks sighed to herself as she was forced to listen to Umbridge's attempt to teach her class. She was really considering on using a stupfy spell on Umbridge in order to make her stop. Her methods of teaching were completely useless. They only comprised of a book about trying to peacefully negotiate with a wizard/witch using the dark arts and a whole bunch of other useless information that had nothing to do with actually defending one against a dark wizard or witch. She understood the reason because Kingsley told her. The ministry, mainly Fudge, was afraid that Dumbledore was raising an army against them and, as a result of that fear, had Umbridge teach the defense against the dark arts class as a means to prevent that. Unfortunately, that also meant that the students of Hogwarts would be completely defenseless against the Death Eaters and other dark forces that may come at them because they weren't taught proper spells that could help them survive. Sighing to herself in irritation, she watched as Umbridge smiled that sickening smile to her class, watching with satisfaction at them obeying her. Tonks shivered in disgust as Umbridge made her way to her. Sighing in content, Umbridge gave a fake smile to Tonks before speaking.

"See how the class is behaving?" Asked Umbridge as the two looked at the class, reading their book and taking whatever notes, they can find on it that was of actual worth. "This wasn't as disciplined when you were attending Hogwarts, correct?" Tonks wanted to say that her class was worthless and that previous teachers were better at doing her job than her, but given that it would cause Umbridge to request Tonks to be replaced, she simply nodded. Seeing this, Umbridge smirked and whispered to Tonk's ear. "I see that you have at least some manners, unlike the rest of your kind." With that, Umbridge left the fuming Tonks alone in order to oversee her students. Tonks glared at Umbridge's back, really hoping that something bad would happen to her. As soon as class was over, the still fuming Tonks was walking alongside Umbridge, who as carefully looking her surroundings in case something happened to her. As she was doing this, Tonks wondered where this murderer was. They hadn't caused anything for awhile now since she took up her bodyguard assignment. Umbridge kept her around as insurance, though Tonks had a feeling that she despised the fact that a Metamorphagus is guarding her. If they're still around, she hoped they weren't planning something sinister.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Zed sighed to himself as various students from Slytherin were investigating his temporary living quarters. They, along with a few others, were ordered by Umbridge to weed out any dissents amongst the students and to inform her of any suspicious activities. Apparently, someone had the bright idea to investigate any and all rooms in Hogwarts, including the ones rarely used by anyone, because now they were investigating his living quarters. Fortunately, there was nothing that added to the suspicion that anyone was living there as Zed grew accustomed to sleeping on a hard floor. After they left, Zed began his usual task of investigating Umbridge as well as checking up on the D.A.

In the past few months, the group was performing well for teenagers and were steadily getting the hang of some of the more advanced spells being taught by Harry Potter. He missed the first time because he didn't know that the room would disappear as soon as the last one entered, but he soon entered the room without difficulty and was now observing them train. He also noticed with interest that Harry was acting a bit close to one of the female members of his group, Cho Chang. He recognized the acts between them. He himself was acted the same way with some of the female ninjas of the old Kinkou order when he was young. Now, he had no reason to love again. Plus, he doubted anyone would want to be with him. As he was walking to their usual location where they train, he narrowed his eyes when he saw one of the members taking a different path. She was acting suspicious enough that made Zed follow her. He knew this girl. She always looked reluctant to cast anything and seemed to be conflicted at doing anything. He had seen this behavior many times from her and he suspected that her loyalties are conflicted. As the two walked, Zed realized that she was going to Umbridge. Thinking that she was going to betray the group, something that he couldn't allow yet, Zed quickly emerged from the shadows behind her. Before she knew what was going on, Zed quickly grabbed her neck and squeezed the pressure points there, knocking her out quickly. Sighing to himself, he hid her in a girl's bathroom and quickly left.

After arriving at his temporary home, Zed contemplated his next actions. The problem with the girl was held back temporarily, but she would not stop until she tells Umbridge the truth and he couldn't keep knocking her out. Someone would get suspicious and start investigating. Sighing to himself, he wondered if he should give all the evidence he's gathered from Umbridge to Dumbledore. It wasn't much, but it did prove that she sent a Dementor after Harry once, which should be enough to get her into some trouble. His thoughts then went to Umbridge's bodyguard, Tonks. She was placed in Hogwarts as Umbridge's bodyguard under orders from the ministry due to his attack on her. However, recently he discovered her sneaking out of Umbridge' office and going to Dumbledore's tower, a place he didn't risk enter yet on the high possibility of it having various detection and protections spells surrounding the office, as well as talking with him against Umbridge's back. These acts made him believe she was working with Dumbledore. Humming to himself, he began to formulate a plan.

* * *

 **Later**

 **afternoon**

* * *

Tonks sighed to herself as she slumped down on the bed that was provided to her while she was protecting Umbridge. She honestly didn't know if she can keep this up. Just being around Umbridge made her sick. The fact that she consecutively insults her for her heritage and her abilities and she couldn't do anything made this job worse. She was about to take a warm bath when she heard something. Bringing out her wand, she scanned the room for any intruders. Frowning but still on guard, she inspected her room for any hidden intruders. After searching every part of her room and casting a reveal spell as insurance, she chalked it up to paranoia and was about to go about her business when someone grabbed her from behind, a blade on her throat.

"Scream or cast a spell and you'll be dead before you can even register what happened." Said a deep voice as an armored hand grabbed and removed her wand from her person. The assailant then throwed it across the room. "Allow me to speak with you and I'll let you live. Say no," The assailant then pressed the blade tighter against her throat, allowing blood to spill. "And I'll slit your throat. Nod your head in understanding." Fuming, Tonks nodded her head reluctantly. Seeing this, the assailant let her go. After gasping for air, she turned towards the assailant. Upon seeing him, she widened her eyes in shock. The assailant was huge. Not as huge or tall as Hagrid, but taller than most humans. He stood at around 6 feet 4 in. His entire body was covered in armor with red cloth covering his back and neck as well as the entire back of his head. The cloth also covered the back of the helmet he wore. The helmet itself covered his entire head and was obviously designed for intimidation. The slit-like eye holes revealed red glowing eyes that looked at her with such ferocity that she thought she was facing a werewolf. She then looked at his hands and saw the blade that was used against her was attached to a device on his wrist and was twin-pronged blade, something that she never saw before in real life. The assailant then crossed his arms.

"If you're done gawking, we can begin." Said the assailant as he paced around the room. After recovering, Tonks glared at the man.

"What do you want?" Asked Tonks, thinking that this was the murderer everyone was talking about.

"Nothing much." Said the assailant as he stopped and looked at Tonks. "I'm simply providing you the means to remove Umbridge from Hogwarts." Tonks widened her eyes in shock at this.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tonks. She knew that Dumbledore and most of the staff would like Umbridge to leave, but they didn't have anything that could force her to leave. If what this man is telling the truth, then they could have something that could do that. But then again, he could just be saying this to get Dumbledore in trouble. Umbridge could have hired him to reveal her as an ally of Dumbledore and get Dumbledore in trouble.

"Umbridge sent a Dementor on Harry Potter, trying to make him look bad." Said Zed. Tonks looked surprised and shocked at this. "If you want information on it, then look in this." He then threw a journal at Tonks, who caught it with one hand. It was the same journal that Umbridge used to catalogue what she did among other things. He acquired it from her office as soon as he was able to, figuring it was needed to convince Tonks. After some hesitation, Tonks began to read the journal. After finishing, she sighed to herself.

"Alright, I believe you." Said Tonks as she placed the journal down on a table. "It's Umbridge's writing alright. And only she can make me vomit just by reading someone's handwriting." Zed chuckled at this, but then went back to glaring at Tonks.

"Then we're good?" Asked Zed sarcastically. As expected, Tonks just continued to glare at him.

"No. I still got some questions for you." Said Tonks as she walked closer to Zed, who stayed relatively calm. "Did you spill blood and that head to Umbridge a few months ago?" Upon seeing him nod, Tonks glared at him. "Why?" She demanded.

"She was using a convicted criminal to spy on Harry Potter and not doing it herself. I just merely rectified her error." Explained Zed. Tonks just glared at him more for that remark.

"That doesn't justify your murder of the man." Said Tonks. "And are you with the Death Eaters and what is Harry Potter to you?"

"I care little for the boy and I have no affiliations with those elitist morons." Said Zed. He then dashed his way to Tonks, surprising her with his speed. "What I do care about, is joining the right side and it appears that Dumbledore is the right side for me at the moment. So, unless you want to lose a potential ally, you will stop threatening me and tell Dumbledore that he has a temporary alliance with me."

"And why should we trust you?" Demanded Tonks, suspicious of the man. She got her answer when someone grabbed her from behind and placed a blade next to her throat. To her shock, it was an exact duplicate of Zed, but was covered in dark shadows baring from his red eyes.

"I could easily have killed you during this conversation." Said Zed as he looked at the girl. "I didn't because I wish to be your ally for the moment. So, unless you want me to kill you and your family, I say you drop the attitude." Tonks, while glaring at Zed, nodded her head. With that, the shadow clone of Zed let her go, causing her to land to the ground. Upon seeing Zed offering his hand, she slapped it away and got up herself, glaring at him all the while.

"We're not friends." Said Tonks firmly.

"No, we're not." Said Zed. "But for now, we're allies. Is that journal enough to arrest Umbridge or at the least removed from Hogwarts?"

"With all the stuff she wrote in there, definitely." Said Tonks, happy that she wouldn't need to be around Umbridge anymore. She then frowned in though before looking at Zed. "What do you want in return for this?"

"Simple." Said Zed while pacing around the room. "A position in whatever organization Dumbledore has and for my presence to be known to those Dumbledore trusts. Do this, and the journal is yours. And don't try to steal it from me as you'll be dead before you can try. Do we have a deal?" He then held out his hand. Tonks just stared at the hand before shaking it.

"I can't guarantee you'll get a position in Dumbledore's group." Said Tonks. "I just don't have the authority, but I'll recommend it."

"That is fine. Do you need an escort?" Asked Zed, smirking when he saw Tonks glare at him.

"I'm not a damsel in distress." Said Tonks as she grabbed her wand and Umbridge's journal. "I can take care of myself."

"Of course, you can." Said Zed sarcastically before disappearing in puff of shadows. Huffing to herself in irritation, Tonks marched down to Dumbledore's office. She was halfway there when Draco and his cronies saw her. Groaning internally, she braced herself when the three Slytherins marched to her, acting all smug and mighty.

"Why are you not around Umbridge, Auror?" Asked Draco, looking at her suspiciously. Tonks just scoffed. She knew all about Draco Malfoy. A pompous rich kid that acted like the world revolved around him. She also knew that he was her cousin, but she refused to acknowledge he was family and vice versa. After all, her mother was disowned by her entire family because she married a muggle-born wizard, which probably also meant that she wasn't even registered in the Black family tree.

"She ordered me to leave her alone, Malfoy." Said Tonks, lying a bit as Tonks just told her she needed a break. Malfoy just frowned at her, glancing at her warily. "Don't you have people to bully or arrest so Umbridge can punish them?" Draco just glared at her before seeing the book on her person.

"What's that?" Asked Malfoy suspiciously as he reached for the journal. Tonks, however, just held the book tighter to her person.

"None for your business." Said Tonks. She then attempted to leave when Draco pulled out his wand as well as his cronies.

"Give me that journal." Ordered Malfoy as he pointed his wand at Tonks, who began to scoff in amusement.

"You think you can handle an Auror?" Asked Tonks as she placed a hand on her wand. Draco just smiled arrogantly as the three snakes surrounded her. Tonks just looked around her as she contemplated what to do. If she attacked, Umbridge would fire her and have her career as an Auror ruined. Plus, if she knew that she had her journal, she would then legitimize her, finding out Tonks's real allegiance, thus giving the ministry a reason to arrest Dumbledore. She was about to say screw it and fight when suddenly, three shadows figure of Zed came out of nowhere and knocked the three-snaked unconscious, hitting vital pressure points in their necks. With their task completed, the shadow figures disappeared, taking one of their places was the real Zed.

"Didn't you say that you're not a damsel in distress?" Asked Zed as he saw Tonks staring in shock at what happened. After recovering, she glared at Zed.

"Are they alive?" Asked Tonks. She didn't like Slytherins, but that didn't mean she wanted them all dead.

"I don't kill children." Said Zed. "Even I have limits. Now, go before someone gets suspicious." He then disappeared again, leaving Tonks alone. Sighing to herself in irritation, she ran to Dumbledore's office, hoping to get distance between her and the crime scene.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Zed chuckled in content as several Aurors were escorting Umbridge away from Hogwarts as many students were cheering silently as Umbridge was taken away. The evidence from Umbridge's journal that Umbridge sent a dementor on Harry prior to the school year along with some other questionable actions and orders she did during her time in the ministry and in Hogwarts was enough for the ministry to remove her from Hogwarts and for an investigation on her activities to occur. After everything calmed down, Zed spotted Tonks alone in a hallway. Seeing this, he silently made his way there, careful not to attract any unwanted attention. He then surprised her by appearing right in front of her.

"You've got your part of the deal." Said Zed as Tonks recovered. "Now, what about mine?" After recovering, Tonks glared at Zed again for the hundredth time.

"You're insufferable, you know that?" Said Tonks. Seeing him stay silent, she spoke. "I already told Dumbledore the deal. He said to meet him and our group tonight at 12 Grimmauld Place. Here the location." She then passed a piece of paper to Zed, who read the information on it. "The place is under a Fidelius charm, so Dumbledore had to write the location in order to you access. I'll escort you there. He's putting a lot of trust into you, don't break it." She then took off. Zed just watched her do so before taking off himself. Laughing to himself on a job well done.

* * *

 **Later that night**

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

* * *

Zed just twirled his shurikens as he waited for the remaining members of Dumbledore's organization to enter. He'd arrived some time ago with Tonks. There he'd meet her cousin first removed, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, someone he noticed Tonks look at with interest, Severus Snape, who treated him with disdain, and Dumbledore himself, who greeted Zed with respect as opposed to the first three men, who treated him with disapproval and suspicion. Soon, everyone else arrived. Once the last person was seated, Dumbledore spoke.

"As most of you are aware, Umbridge has been removed from Hogwarts as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for sending a dementor against Harry Potter along with various other crimes." Said Dumbledore before Kingsley spoke.

"As a result of Umbridge's corruption, the ministry has removed her ministry status and she's now spending time in Azkaban." Said Kingsley with satisfaction. He'd never liked Umbridge. And based on the looks of amusement and approval from everyone in the room, he wasn't the only one.

"So, who's taking the position of DADA teacher, Albus?" Asked Minerva.

"For now, Kingsley will take over for the remaining school year." Said Dumbledore. The man in question bowed and promised to do well. "However, that's not the reason we're here. We're here to discuss our guest." He then motioned to Zed, who was leaning on the wall, making everyone uncomfortable with how his unnatural red eyes were glowing and how evil they looked. "It was because of him, that he managed to remove Umbridge from Hogwarts in exchange for membership in the order." Upon hearing that, many protested at that.

"Are you insane, Albus!?" Asked Sirius, refusing to allow Zed to join the order. From the moment that he set his eyes on Zed, he sensed such evil and cruelty that reminded him of you-know-who and Bellatrix, but much more refined and had a sense of intelligence and cunning that both dark wizards lacked. Remus, also sensing the darkness within Zed, nodded in agreement.

"We can't allow such a detestable being into the order, Albus!" Protested Minerva, remembering what Zed did to Umbridge several months ago. Everyone else just stayed silent, some agreeing while some wanted to give Zed a chance.

"I know that most of you will refuse to allow such an individual like Zed to join the order based on what we know of him." Said Dumbledore. "But we can't judge Zed on just those actions alone. We must give the man a chance to prove himself. If we judge him just on his actions against Umbridge alone, then we're no better than the Death Eaters." Everyone just frowned at that thought before sighing, knowing that Dumbledore had made up his mind. Dumbledore then turned to Zed. "Before I induct you to this order, do we need to know anything about you?" Zed just scoffed before speaking.

"If you must know, don't try and stop me from killing someone." Said Zed. He noticed some tense at that and glare at him in disapproval, but he continued. "2nd, don't try and give me lessons on morality or try to change my ways. I'm firm in my beliefs and it would be a waste of time for you to change them. 3rd, don't reveal my presence to anyone outside this organization unless I permit it. For the unseen blade is the deadliest." With that Zed went back to leaning on the wall. Dumbledore just sighed before speaking.

"Very well. Zed, welcome to the order of the Phoenix." Said Dumbledore. Zed scoffed at seeing some people look at him in distaste and disapproval before doing the same with Dumbledore. "Now, is there anything else?"

"I need a place to rest. Somewhere no one will try and look for me." Said Zed.

"Then Sirius's home will suffi…"

"No! I refuse to live in the same roof as him." interuppted Sirius, glaring at Zed in suspicion. "I can take him joining the order, but I refuse to live with him."

"Same with us, Albus." Said Molly Weasley. "I don't want him anywhere near my children."

"And I refuse to allow him to be in the school, Albus." Said Minerva with Severus nodding his head in agreement. Kingsley, Remus, and Moody just shook their heads as they couldn't take him in as well for one reason or another. Albus just frowned at the stubbornness of his allies. He was about to speak when Zed spoke.

"Then that leaves your youngest member, Tonks." Said Zed. "I'll take it." Sirius, upon hearing that, got up and glared at Zed.

"I refuse!" Yelled Sirius. "I won't allow him to be anywhere near Tonks!" Tonks blushed a bit at Sirius standing up to her, but frowned at him for thinking she can't handle Zed. She was about to speak when Zed just laughed.

"If you believe that I'll hurt her, you're wrong." Said Zed, looking at Sirius with indifference. "She's my ally and I don't kill my own allies without reason. Besides, if you didn't want me near her, you shouldn't have refused to allow me to live here." Sirius just glared at Zed and pulled his wand. Before he could cast anything, Zed immediately summoned a shadow behind Sirius before swapping with it and then placing his strong arms around Sirius's neck, pulling hard. Everyone then got out their wands and were ready to help Sirius should this get out of hand. "Don't try and attack me again, wizard. Or else you'll die faster than you can even register it." He then let Sirius go, who was coughing for air. He then looked at everyone before him. "Anyone else?"

"Enough." Said Dumbledore with such authority that caused Zed to look at him in surprise. "I ask you to not attack your allies, Zed."

"He tried to attack first." Said Zed as Sirius went back to glaring at him. "I merely just defended myself."

"While true, you nearly killed him." Said Dumbledore before sighing. "I'll talk with both of you for this," Sirius then looked at Dumbledore in shock, who ignored it. "But for now, since everyone else refused to allow you to live with them and Sirius doesn't want you to be near her, you'll be staying with the Tonks. Is that fine?"

"Tonks?" Asked Zed in confusion.

"Tonks real name is Nymphadora, but she goes by her last name." Explained Dumbledore as he ignored the glare from Tonks for revealing her real name. "Her parents should be willing to accept you so long as you behave." Zed just grunted. Dumbledore simply smiled before turning to Tonks. "Tell your parents that they'll be having a guest for a while. Tonks, while reluctant to have her parents around Zed, complied with the order. "With that, this meeting is adjourned." The Order of the Phoenix members all then left, giving Zed a look every now and then, leaving Sirius, Dumbledore, Zed, and Tonks alone. With Tonks being there because she had to escort Zed to her parents' home. Sighing to himself, Dumbledore then berated the two men for their fight.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Andromeda was currently cooking dinner when suddenly a knock came from her front door. Curious at who would come to her home this late at night, she walked over and opened it. To her surprise and delight, her daughter was at the front of the door. Smiling in greeting, she was about to hug her when she spotted the tall, armored man next to her daughter. His mere presence froze her as she stared at his red glowing eyes. His arms crossed as he stared back. It was when her daughter coughed did she snap back into attention.

"It's so good to see you again, Nymphadora." Said Andromeda as she hugged her daughter, who groaned at hearing her first name. After backing away from the hug, she looked back at the armored man before her. "Who's your friend?" The man simply scoffed at that.

"I'm not your daughter friend." Said the man while glaring at the two women before him. "I'm merely just an acquaintance and ally of hers. Nothing more." Andromeda then glared at the man with narrowed eyes. His attitude reminded her of her family too much. "I'm also living in your home at the moment." Andromeda then gapped at that. When she turned to her daughter, she merely smiled sheepishly. A few minutes later, Andromeda and her husband, Edward Tonks, who was preparing the dinner table, were sitting in the living room with Tonks and her acquaintance Zed. Tonks had been telling them for the past half hour on what's going on, who Zed is, and why he's living here. To say they were unhappy was a bit of an understatement. After her daughter finished, Andromeda spoke.

"I don't know Tonks, I'm not comfortable with the idea on letting such an individual living in my house." Said Andromeda. Zed just scoffed at that.

"But mom, you're the only one left that can take him in." Said Tonks as she tried to convince her parents to let Zed live in their home. "Everyone else can't do it or won't."

"Plus, Dumbledore doesn't trust be enough to be on my own." Said Zed. "He wants someone he can trusts to oversee me." Zed wasn't a fool. Dumbledore, while he did allow him into the order, wasn't naïve. He needed to see if Zed is even in their side. "If you two can leave me alone when I wish to be left alone and not annoy me…I'm fine with living here and being under supervision." Zed then went left the room to get himself comfortable with his new home while ignoring the glares he got from Andromeda and Edward for his input.

"Please, mum." Said Tonks. "We need to see if we can trust him. Just let him stay here until we can determine he can be trusted." She then used her Metamorphous abilities to transform her eyes to puppy eyes. Seeing this and thinking on it for a few minutes, Andromeda sighed to herself.

"I suppose we can let him stay here for a while." Said Andromeda. Edward looked at her in surprise before nodded in agreement. Tonks smiled at this.

"Thanks." Said Tonks. She then smelled the delicious food being cooked right now. "What's for dinner?" Andromeda just smiled at her daughter, happy that she was staying for dinner. They then got ready for dinner. As soon as the food was passed, Zed filled up his plate and disappeared to somewhere else in the house. They were about to find him when Zed came back and told them he'll be eating alone in the attic before disappearing again. After dinner and the plates were cleaned, including Zeds after returning, Andromeda went upstairs to prepare the guest bedroom for Zed. To her surprise, when she opened it and turned on the lights, she saw Zed sitting on the floor in a style she had no knowledge on. His legs were tucked beneath his thighs while his rear was on the heels of his feet. He still wore the attire he brought when he was introduced, armor included. She wondered how he was able to sit comfortably in such a position with all that armor on. She was about to talk to him when he spoke.

"What do you want?" Asked Zed, his back turned to her, something she found rude.

"I just wanted to prepare this room for you." Said Andromeda as the woman looked to see the sheets were on the floor along with the pillows. "Did you prefer it that way?"

"Yes." Said Zed simply as got up. "I prefer it this way. Now, with your task done, would you kindly tell me where I can find the nearest place that sells tea." Blinking at the odd request, she replied.

"Yes, I'm planning on going there tomorrow as my tea supply is low. If you want, I can buy some for you? What do you like?" Asked Andromeda, trying to be kind to her new guest, even if he got on her nerves.

"Hmm…what type of tea leaves are there?" Asked Zed.

"Mostly black tea. There's some other types, but that's it." Explained Andromeda. Zed just grunted as he eyed the brown-haired woman.

"I suppose I can taste whatever tea you purchase." Said Zed, knowing that there won't be any kind of tea leaves in this world that are also in his world. The best he can do is hope that there a tea leave that has similar taste to Ionian tea leave. "If that's it, I'll take a shower and retire to this room for the day." Zed then left the room, bumping into Andromeda on the way, annoying the woman as the arrogant man made his way to the shower. Sighing to herself in irritation, she went to the living room where her husband was reading the Daily Prophet, a wizarding newspaper. She sat next to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"How is he?" Asked Edward curiously as he looked at his wife.

"Arrogant and awful." Said Andromeda. To be perfectly honest, he reminded her terribly of her sisters, Narcissa and Bellatrix in terms of arrogance and rudeness. "We'll just have to get used to it."

"Don't worry about it, my dear. We'll pull through it, you especially." Said Edward. Andromeda just smiled at that before kissing him deeply. She deeply loved this man. Meanwhile Zed was basking himself in the shower as he remembered Kayn. He's going to pay for betraying him. He wondered how his order was doing. At least those that were loyal to him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

An Order of Shadow disciple growled to himself as he ran through a forest. Once Kayn came back and told everyone that Zed had died by his own hands and that he was in command, he ordered a purge of those loyal only to Zed. Kayn, to his surprise, a great deal of the order was still loyal to Zed, particularly those that gave a sense of purpose or treated with respect when others wouldn't. Those of Demacian heritage refused to follow him due to a sense of loyalty to Zed, though a few joined Kayn out of fear. The Vastayan disciples refused to follow Kayn because they knew he didn't like Vastayans at all and treated them like dirt, as opposed to Zed, who treated them with respect and didn't judge them based on their heritage. Those from Ionian descent were the most divided. Many joined out of fear or thirst for power while others refused out of a sense of loyalty to their old master. The infighting lasted for days until finally Kayn brought in mercenaries from various states nations, forcing the remaining loyalists to abandon their former training ground and fortress. Some were caught during the escape and were killed, although a great deal still remained. After creating some distance between the temple and themselves, the surviving loyalist gathered in some abandoned ruins. Looking amongst themselves, the loyalist wondered who should be leader. Their remaining leader was killed during the final days of infighting and there was no clear line of session. Some were about to propose a duel between the strongest when one disciple marched in the middle of the group. A Vastayan female with characteristics of a bird.

"Our true master has been usurped by a pretender." Said the Vastayan as she looked at the group of survivors. "And our former brothers and sisters, turned their backs on him and joined the traitor. They've taken our temple and are using it for their own vile purposes. Yet, they only did so by hiring outside help, not through their own skill." Everyone nodded in agreement, knowing they would have won if Kayn hadn't brought in mercenaries. "This shows that they are weak and unfit to be part of the order. I say that we take back what's ours, kill the traitor, and find out true master. What say you all?" There was no cheer, just simple salutes and nods. Yet that was enough. They were all in. "If there's no opposition, I'll take command until we can find our master." Everyone just nodded, even more so when the Vastayan revealed a wooden carving of a ghost, basked in black paint as if it was being taken by shadows. This carving was only given to the shadow ghosts, the most elite of the Order of Shadows. The Vastayan then ordering people around as the loyalist began their plan for revenge. Meanwhile, in a deep secluded part of the forest, a path of destruction was being created. Trees and rocks were melted down as various animals tried to get away from the cause of destruction. A deer-like animal was running away from something when it was hit by a green glob of an unknown substance. Once it made contact with the creature, the glob began to eat away on the creature, eventually killing it. The corpse was then soon jumped upon by a shooter, who then began to devour it. As soon as it was done, it began to waddle its way to another target.

"Still hungry!" Whined the monster as it waddled to find food.

* * *

 **Take a guess what champion this is and what part he's going to be in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Andromeda hummed to herself in content as she cooked breakfast for her, her husband, and her guest. After cooking the last bit and placing it on her husband's plate, she began to set the plates on the dining table, where her husband and Zed were sitting in. Edward, or Ted as he'd like to be called, was reading the Daily Prophet while Zed was inspecting his wrist-mounted blades, having the gall to have them still attached to his wrists. Andromeda rose an eyebrow at seeing him still in his armor.

"Are you going to eat with all that on, Zed?" Asked Andromeda as she sat down after setting the plates down.

"Yes." Said Zed before apparating, or at least his own version of it, to the attic. It's been several months since his stay here and the only things her husband and herself knew was that he was very ruthless, antisocial, rude, a bit arrogant, and speaks his mind whenever he likes. He also apparently doesn't like it when people see what he looked like under the helmet because he always had it on whenever he's around them. Or perhaps he just preferred to eat alone. Regardless if it's one or the other, Andromeda just sighed and began to eat the breakfast she just made.

"Are you sure you want to be him along with you when shopping again?" Asked Ted in concern as he eats his eggs.

"Well, so far, he's been okay so far when it comes to shopping." Said Andromeda after swallowing mouthful of toast. Zed, on rare occasions, had tagged along with her whenever he felt like it. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he did so by stalking her via the roofs or shady alleys, making her feel that she was being watched everywhere. Ted just sighed before eating his breakfast in silence. After the two finished and Zed brought his plate to the sink, Andromeda proceeded to get dressed in order to go outside. She had just finished buttoning her coat when Zed just appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of shadows.

"Oh my god!" Yelled Andromeda as she took a few steps back, nearly tripping as she did so. After recovering, she glared at the armored ninja before her. "I told you before, stop doing that." Said Andromeda as she picked up her purse, remembering all the times Zed had jump sacred her. Zed just rolled his eyes before speaking.

"I overheard that you wish for me to accompany you again." Said Zed, slightly amused at seeing Andromeda's shocked expression.

"How did you…" She then stopped when she remembered who she was talking to. "Why am I shocked?" Zed simply shrugged before speaking again.

"I accept your proposal to accompany you to your shopping trip, but I will be tailing you in the shadows. Like always." With that Zed disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Andromeda alone to assess on what his powers were.

" **Is he a wizard?"** Thought Andromeda as she began to walk out of her home and to Diagon alley. **"I've never seen magic like that before. Perhaps, a new form of magic?"** These thoughts were soon casted aside when she entered the tea shop in Diagon alley. From there, she purchased her usual as well as buying the bags that Zed deemed somewhat to his tastes. After that, she began to purchase whatever food, items of necessity, and materials for her healing potions that she listed prior to leaving. After purchasing the last item on her list, she began to trek to a small café to get a drink. Upon entering, she froze when she spotted her sister, Narcissa, there as well. Fortunately, she didn't see her yet so, Andromeda proceeded to hurriedly enter the café and took a spot where she can't overhear them while also not letting them see her. Upon sitting down, Andromeda put a hand on her chest to try and calm herself down. She never thought that she'll see her younger sister during her shopping trip. Soon, to her stress, Lucian, Narcissa's husband, came from what she assumed to be the restroom and sat next to his wife. They then started to converse.

"How has the dark lord been treating you dear?" Asked Narcissa, worry in her tone. Lucian just sighed to himself in frustration.

"As much as you'd expect." Said Lucian. "He is, however, focused on obtaining a factor that he hadn't had previously." Narcissa pursed her lips upon hearing that.

"Is it the…," She then looked around in case anyone tried to listen in. "…prophecy?" Lucian nodded in confirmation.

"He believes that knowing what it says, that he can prevent it from occurring." Explained Lucian.

"And he tasked you to do so." Said Narcissa. Lucian once again nodded. "How do you plan to obtain it." Lucian just smirked.

"The dark lord already has a plan in motion." Said Lucian. "Not to worry dear, our foes will do all the work for us." Upon hearing that, Andromeda got up and left. She needed to tell Dumbledore what she overheard. As soon as the area around her began to thin in how many people there were, she got a dread feeling that she was being watched and that it wasn't Zed. She was about to turn around and look behind her when a scream was heard. She turned to see someone falling to the ground, a sort of dagger imbedded on his head, near her. Upon seeing the dead body, Andromeda began to run away in fear for her life, dropping her groceries in the process. She took some turns in an effort to shake off any potential pursuers on her trail. When passing a dark alleyway, she nearly screamed when someone grabbed her and dragged her in. She was about to fight back when she saw the unnatural glow of red eyes. She knew only one person with those eyes.

"You have a way to attract attention to yourself." Said Zed as he let her go, allowing her to recompose herself. After doing so, she looked up to Zed, both in exasperation, shock, and confusion. More so the latter two.

"You saved me." Whispered Andromeda as she leaned on a dirty wall, not minding that she was getting her coat dirty.

"Twice." Said Zed as he looked to see if anyone was following her or were entering the alley. "Both against that man that was attempting to kill you and dragging you in here. There were at least two more pursuing you. I suspect that they saw you overhear that conversation between that man and woman.

"Your likely right." Said Andromeda as she looked at him. "We need to talk to Dumbledore. You-know-who is planning something."

"You mean Voldemort." Said Zed before rolling his eyes at seeing Andromeda widen her eyes in shock at hearing Zed just use the dark lord's name without fear. "Titles have strength. And you intentionally not using his name, elevates his supposed power. You need to start treating him like a man that can be killed and not some being whose name strikes fear to those for even saying it." He then grabbed Andromeda and hugged her tightly. "Hold on tight. This may be a shock for those doing this the first time." Before she could ask what he meant, Zed instantly entered the shadows, traveling in great speeds as he traveled to Hogwarts. As this was happening, Andromeda was holding tightly to the assassin, not just because of how fast they were going, but because of the voices she was hearing all around her. Unlike apparition, this method of travel seemed far more scary and darker. And the voices were adding to that tone. They were as if something evil was whispering into her ears, trying to tempt her to give into the dark arts. Thankfully, the voices soon ended when they both appeared in Dumbledore's office, completely shocking the headmaster. Upon seeing the headmaster, Zed let go of Andromeda, who began to wobble. "We have some news that may interest you sir." As soon as he finished that sentence, Andromeda fainted, falling to the ground with a thud. " ***Scoffs*** This woman has no endurance." Commented Zed as he looked at her unconscious frame.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

After Andromeda regained consciousness, the two began to tell Dumbledore what Andromeda had heard from her sister and her husband. After hearing everything from them, Dumbledore began to stroke his beard in thought.

" ***Sighs*** I should have suspected that Voldemort would try something like this." Said Dumbledore. "Knowledge on the prophecy would help him in the battles ahead."

"What is this prophecy?" Asked Zed. "And why is it so important to him?"

"The prophecy I speak of is the one that foretells of Voldemort's defeat at the hands of a boy. Voldemort fears this. So, he believes that having knowledge on the prophecy he can avoid this fate." Explained Dumbledore.

"Then where can he acquire this information?" Asked Zed.

"Several ways." Said Dumbledore. "But I suspect he'll go for the record of the prophecy in the Hall of Prophecy, deep in the ministry, which explains why Mr. Weasley was attacked while protecting the hall."

"Then who guards it now?" Asked Zed, annoyed that he wasn't told of this during the various meeting he attended with the Order, who still distrusted him.

"No one." Said Dumbledore. "I'm afraid that we just couldn't place anyone else without attracting attention."

" ***Growls*** Then it's unguarded, ripe for the taking." Said Zed, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Not necessarily." Said Dumbledore. "The prophecies are all protected with a curse that afflicts instants madness to anyone that isn't a subject of the prophecy, nor is the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy. So, it's relatively safe. Voldemort wouldn't dare try to break in himself as that would notify the Ministry that he has truly returned." Zed, somewhat satisfied with this explanation, went back into thought.

"That won't stop him from acquiring it." Said Zed.

"No, it wouldn't." Agreed Dumbledore. "Which is why, I'm tasking you to guard it. After all, you said yourself, that the hidden card is the most dangerous."

"Not exactly what I said." Said Zed, annoyed at him for messing up his message. "Still, I agree to partake in this assignment. When do I leave?" Smiling at Zed's acceptance of the assignment, Dumbledore was about to tell him when Kingsley suddenly burst into the office, alarm in his face.

"We have a situation, Dumbledore." Said Kingsley before filling them in. "Harry had taken off with several other students some time ago." Upon hearing that, everyone looked at Kingsley in shock and surprise.

"That boy has some courage." Said Zed with respect.

"Now's not the time for that, Zed." Chastised Andromeda with a mild glare. "Where did they run off to?"

"No idea, but I managed to acquire some knowledge from one of Harry's classmates and she said that Sirius was in danger." Said Kingsley. "Is he?"

"He shouldn't be." Said Dumbledore. "He's still in his home and there's no way that he would leave without any of us knowing."

"He did it before." Said Andromeda, worried that her cousin was in danger.

"Voldemort." Said Zed, catching everyone's attention. Seeing this, Zed explained. "Voldemort must have given Harry some sort of ultimatum that involves Sirius. I suspect in exchange for the prophecy. Correct, Dumbledore?"

"Yes." Said Dumbledore with some thought. "That must be what's going on. Voldemort and Harry have a connection with each other, so I have no doubt that Voldemort can give his memories to Harry or give him a fake vision. And there's no doubt that he'll use Harry's connection to Sirius as a way to gain the prophecy."

"Then we must stop this before it's too late." Said Zed. "I'll go on ahead and stop this. If any of you want, I can transport two of you with me." Having known about the ministry's location through Dumbledore, he knew where he needed to go. He just needed to know where the Hall of Prophecy is.

"Very well." Said Dumbledore. "I'll round up what help I can round up in time. Take Kingsley with you. You may need the help." Zed was about to say that he needed no help when Andromeda spoke.

"I'm coming too." Said Andromeda, not wanting to stay in the sidelines, especially since her only true family might be in danger. "I can fight and there's nothing that any of you can say to stop me." Chuckling in amusement, Zed then grabbed Andromeda and Kingsley before entering the shadows and quickly venturing to the ministry. After sometime, Zed had managed to arrive at the ministry. Kingsley, being his first time, wobbled a bit before Andromeda helped him stay upright. She then cast a small healing spell to help him stay conscious, which he nodded in thanks for.

"Amazing." Said Kingsley. "Very fast method of transportation, Zed. Not as fast as apparition, but still good enough." Zed just grunted before looking around.

"Where's the hall?" Asked Zed. Kingsley then motioned them to follow him. After taking some stairs and some turns, the three managed to find the door that allowed entry to the Hall of Prophecy. Upon getting there, they were surprised to see broken glass everywhere.

"A fight happened not too long ago." Said Zed as he examined the glass. "Are there any other entrances that any combatants may take to escape."

"Several. Too many to guess which ones they took." Said Kingsley. "Is there anything you can use to find them?"

"None, we'll just have to guess." Said Zed, making Kingsley curse out loud. The three then decided to take one in order to have the strength in numbers. As they were sprinting as fast as they could, they could hear the faint sounds of spells being cast. Hearing this, the group ran with renewed intent, wanting to get there before anyone was killed. Well, except for Zed, who only cared about stopping the Death Eaters from getting what they want.

"I think they're in the Death Chamber." Said Kingsley as he and Andromeda struggled to keep up with Zed, who was going much faster than them, but still keeping a manageable pace for them.

"What is that?" Asked Zed as he sprinted.

"Essentially a gateway between the realm of life and death. Anyone that enters it, can't come back from the realm of the dead." Explained Kingsley.

"Interesting." Said Zed as he finally stopped due to hearing voices, which caused the two behind him to stop as well. Raising a hand to tell them to stay quiet, he entered the shadows and marched quietly down the hall he was in. Soon, he spotted the death chamber and sure enough, Harry and his band of friends were there along with a dozen Death Eaters. Upon examining the situation, he guessed that the Death Eaters were hoping to ransom his friends in hopes that Harry would give them the prophecy, which Zed assumed was the ball that Harry was holding right now. Upon seeing Harry look like he was about to do so, Zed quickly exited the shadows and rushed toward the center of the chambers, where Harry was along with a man with blond hair. Jumping an incredible height, Zed threw his large shurikens at two Death Eaters, imbedding them deep in their skulls, their masks doing nothing to protect them. While everyone was shocked at the sudden intrusion, Zed threw two shadows at another two death eaters and had them sliced them in half. He then dived down and tackled the man near Harry before stabbing him in the right shoulder. He then roughly grabbed the man and placed his blade near his throat.

"New deal." Said Zed as he looked around himself. He saw that there were still seven Death Eaters alive, one holding a boy hostage. Raising an eyebrow, Zed was taken aback at seeing the one holding the boy hostage looking exactly like Andromeda, except with wilder, darker hair and eyes. "Let this boy and his group go and I won't kill this man." To prove his point, Zed dug his blade into the blade, the serrated edges digging in and drawing blood, making the man wince. Upon seeing them not budging, Zed narrowed his eyes. "I assume none of you care for this man, then?" Upon saying that, Zed spotted Andromeda and Kingsley hiding near an open door, silently making their way to the woman holding the boy hostage. "Then I suppose I can just kill him and leave whatever family he has without a father and husband." Upon hearing that, the man began to beg.

"I'll give you whatever you want." Said the man as Zed looked at him. "Just let me go and I'll call them off." Hearing that, the woman holding the boy hostage glared at the man along with a few others. Obviously angered with his cowardice.

"Then call them off now." Ordered Zed as he dug his blades deeper, threatening to cut the man's throat. Wincing from the pain, the man ordered the other Death Eaters to stand down. However, none of them listened. Obviously, they had more backbone than this coward. Before anyone can make any alternate deals or threats, Andromeda fired a spell at the woman holding the boy hostage, making her shrike in pain as she clenched the hand that held her wand. The boy then rushed to safety as Andromeda and Kingsley made their presence known.

"More of us are arriving now." Said Kingsley, wand at the ready. "I suggest that you all surrender." As he said this, Andromeda and the woman that looked like her stared at each other. One with an impassive face while the other looked with pure hatred and anger. Before any words can be said, several blind flashes appeared before everyone's eyes. Out of those flashes came Tonks, Moody, Sirius, and Remus. They all had their wands out and pointed at separate Death Eaters. Seeing this, Zed then calculated that the odds were in their favor. He then spoke again.

"I'd listen to him." Said Zed as he caught everyone's attention. "Otherwise, I'll do what I did to your colleagues and this man." Motioning to the dead bodies. Seeing an opportunity, the lookalike of Andromeda spoke.

"Then prove it." Said the woman with a mad smirk and grin. "Prove that you'll do it. Prove that your willing to kill us even unarmed." She then motioned to Andromeda. "They won't and neither will Potter's bunch of miscreants." She then frowned. "But you won't, will you? To prove that you're better than us?" Zed then glared at the woman. He then looked to see everyone looking at him, wondering what he'll do. The group that Harry brought used this opportunity to regroup. Zed looked at the man he was holding, then at everyone, then back at the man. Seeing his struggle, the woman let out a smirk. "Guess your as weak as Potter. Not willing to…" She stopped when Zed then slit the man's throat before kicking him away. As the man began to choke on his blood, Zed glared at the woman.

"I am not weak." Said Zed as he pointed his blades at her, who was shocked at his sudden kill. "Say it again and you will suffer the same fate as this man." He then slammed his foot at the man's skull, caving it in. As everyone else looked at Zed in outrage or shock, the woman looked at him with interest and curiosity. She then fired a spell at Andromeda, knocking her back, before doing the same with Potter. Using this opportunity, she apparated to Potter before taking the orb for herself. She was about to leave when Zed threw a small knife at the orb, cracking it. He then tackled her to the ground. Looking at her, he brought out his blades and was about to land the killing blow when a spell suddenly hit him. Looking with narrowed eyes, he saw a Death Eater with his wand out. Growling in anger, Zed rushed to the man and severed his entire head from his neck. He then looked to see the woman disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Scoffing at her cowardice, Zed looked to see the remaining Death Eaters either surrendering or being put down like dogs. As the Order of the Phoenix members rounded them all up, Zed marched to Andromeda who was nursing her left arm while sitting.

"Are you injured?" Asked Zed as he looked at Andromeda, who looked back with a bit of fear and shock.

"Not to bad." Said Andromeda with some hesitation. "Just scrapped my elbow on some rocks. It'll be fine." Though she was stunned with Zed's killing of an unarmed man, she was a bit flattered that he cared enough of her that he asked her if she was hurt. She was about to ask him why he killed that man when Sirius marched down and pushed him away from her.

"Stay away from my cousin!" Yelled Sirius as he pointed his wand at Zed, who glared at Sirius and brought out his blades. Before it could escalate, Andromeda stepped in.

"Don't do this, you two!" Yelled Andromeda as she stared at Sirius, begging him silently to stand down. Shocked at her defense of Zed, Sirius nonetheless stood down. "Whatever your opinion on Zed is now, Sirius, I ask you to confront him later, after we take care of this mess." She then pointed at the dead bodies, which were painting the rocks around them red. Sirius, still not done with Zed, glared at the man before rushing to his godson. Seeing that the situation was diffused at the moment, Andromeda looked at Zed. "You'll receive some backlash for that kill, Zed. I don't think that even Dumbledore will let you off the hook for this."

"It is alright." Said Zed. "I'll take whatever consequences he deems fit. After all, I broke his precious morals."

" ***Sighs*** That's not the issue, Zed." Said Andromeda before standing up. Upon doing so, she let out a hiss as she went back down. Seeing this, Zed examined her leg and saw the problem.

"You sprained your ankle." Said Zed as he looked at her leg. "I'll have to carry you." Before she could protest, Zed grabbed her and carried her bridle style, making her squeal in protest.

"Zed!" Yelled Andromeda as he carried over to her daughter, who looked like she was trying not to laugh. "This isn't funny!" She then began to hit his armored chest to no avail.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

In an undisclosed location, the two men that were pursuing Andromeda from before were standing before a darkened room. The only visible light was a single lightbulb, hanging over them. In the shadows, someone was looking at them, his glowing blue eyes looking at them with an impassive expression.

"So, you lost her when someone alerted her to your presence?" Asked the shadowy figure.

"Yes sir, they used this." Said one of the man before showing a small dagger like weapon and tossing it to the shadowy figure, who caught it with ease. Upon seeing the marking of the weapon as well as the symbol embedded into it, the man with blue eyes hummed in thought.

"Leave me." Said the man. The two men were surprised at first, but then swiftly left. After they left, the shadowy figure placed their free hand on their chin. "It appears I'll have to accelerate my plans earlier than anticipated." The figure than walked somewhere in the darkness.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Hogwarts**

* * *

" ***Sighs*** Zed, I'm most disappointed in how you handled the situation." Said Dumbledore as he along with Minerva, Severus, Sirius, and Remus were looking at Zed, who was busy not trying to get annoyed with this meeting. "While you did succeed in stopping Voldemort from acquiring the prophecy, you did so by needlessly killing several Death Eaters. Ones that had families."

"You care for your enemies?" Asked Zed with narrowed eyes.

"Not exactly." Said Dumbledore. "While I do admit that the Death Eaters you killed may have deserved their fates, you left their children without husbands and their wives without husbands. There's also the fact that you killed a defenseless man with no reason except to prove that you aren't weak."

"That is the price of war, Dumbledore. Surely you know about something like that, based on your age." Said Zed, annoyed with the message that Dumbledore is trying to tell him.

"I know that." Said Dumbledore with a sigh. "But I'd still like to minimize the death toll on both sides."

"To the point that you'll willingly let some of your own die?" Asked Zed, a bit shocked at Dumbledore's beliefs.

"Yes." Said Dumbledore with no hesitation. He then sighed. "Despite what I believe, I know that you won't waver in your own beliefs. So, in order to make this fair, I'll let you off with a warning. The next time that you kill a defenseless man again, you won't get off scoot free." Growling in annoyance, Zed merely bowed his head in confirmation before looking at everyone looking at him with distrust and anger that he was getting away for his actions with just a warning.

"What do we do know now?" Asked Zed. "And what does the ministry have to say about the battle in its own halls."

"Well, since the only record of the prophecy is gone and the only people that know of it are safe here in Hogwarts, Voldemort will most likely move forward with his plans without the knowledge of the prophecy." Said Dumbledore. He then sighed. "He'll also try and strengthen his forces as well as the ministry have no proof that he's returned."

"Are they fools?" Asked Zed, angered that the ministry wasn't attempting anything, especially after a battle in its own building.

"They're afraid, Zed. Afraid of something disrupting the peace that they've tried so hard to maintain." Explained Dumbledore. "So much so that they'll deny anything that will disrupt that peace, no matter how foolish it seems."

"Then you need better leaders." Said Zed, which everyone had to agree with.

"Indeed." Said Dumbledore with reluctance. They all then began to converse with each other on what to do next.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

* * *

As Narcissa was weeping to herself about her husband's death, her sister, Bellatrix, was trying to comfort her as best she could. Despite being deemed as the worst witch to exist in her generation and the next, she still cared for her younger sister and she hated that she was in this state, especially since it was technically her fault. When Bellatrix had told Narcissa what happened to Lucius, she slapped her for getting her husband killed before breaking into tears. Though angered with the slap, she understood the reasoning and tried her best to comfort her, to very little success as she was terrible at such a thing. After Narcissa finished her 14th tissue, she looked at Bellatrix with anger and sadness.

"Why did he have to die, Bella? Why?" Asked Narcissa as she hugged her sister. Though she wanted to say that Lucius died for being a coward and for the Dark lord, she knew that wouldn't be the right thing to say. So, she just hugged her sister back.

"I don't know, Cissy." Said Bellatrix. "I honestly didn't think he'd do it." Truth be told, she honestly didn't think that the armored man holding Lucius hostage would actually kill him. Then again, given his killing of four of her fellow Death Eaters prior to Lucius's own demise, she should have expected it. She, along with everyone else was surprised to see him just barge in, kill a few Death Eaters and then grabbed Lucius before any of them reacted. It honestly aroused her with his strength and speed. Especially how he killed. The sliced bodies of her comrades interested her as no human can have such strength. And that body…it was marvelous. Not too muscular like those foolish muggle magazines, but just enough to entice even her. And those eyes…she felt aroused just even looking at them. She was pushed out of her thoughts when Narcissa shook her.

"What do I tell Draco?" Asked Narcissa with fear in her eyes. Bellatrix then cursed to herself. There's not telling how Draco would react to his father's demise. Most likely with anger. Both to her and Dumbledore for having such and individual on his side. She was about to tell her sister what she thought would be the correct course of actions when a goblin suddenly entered the room. Raising an eyebrow, even more so when she saw that the goblin was with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the only bank of the wizarding world, which soon turn to suspicion upon seeing the goblin looking anxious.

"Pardon me, miss Lestrange, but we have a situation regarding your vault." Said the goblin. Upon hearing that, Bellatrix stood up in panic and anger. Both for her vault as well as the contents. Or rather just one object inside that the dark lord entrusted her with.

"What is it?" Asked Bellatrix, her temper rising. The goblin looked away before answering.

"Something, somehow, managed to enter your vault without any of us knowing and is currently creating some ruckus in there. We tried to eliminate upon learning about it, but it wiped out our guards with ease." Explained the goblin. To his fear, Bellatrix then brought out her wand and cast the Cruciatus curse on him. As he was writhing in pain, Bellatrix walked up to the goblin, glaring at it.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Bellatrix, rage overtaking her. "How can you be so incompetent as to let someone to enter my vault without any of you noticing? And how can this thing take all of your guards out with ease!? Better yet, what do you mean something!?" Yelled Bellatrix.

"Please ma'am, I'm telling the truth! We don't know what it is and how it got in!" Said the goblin, praying that she'll let him go. "It just came out of nowhere and started wrecking everything in your vault. That's all I know!" Growling in anger, she stopped casting the Cruciatus curse. As the gobbling recovered, Bellatrix apparated to the bank to confront this menace. Before she left, she turned to her sister and told her that she'll be back.

* * *

 **Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

* * *

Upon arriving in the bank and getting a goblin to escort her to her vault, she noticed that some of the goblins were shaking in fear as she went deeper and deeper inside the bank. Most likely because of the beast currently ravaging her vault. As she walked she prayed that the item that the Dark Lord had given her for safe keeping was safe. Otherwise, the punishment would be severe and she had enough to worry about given her failure in retrieving the prophecy. Eventually they arrived to her vault, where she noticed was surrounded with goblins with wands, all shaking in fear. Even the dragon was shaking in fear, which shocked her as none of the goblins had clankers with them. She also heard some loud crunching coming from inside her vault. When one of the goblins opened the vault door, she half expected some ravenous monster destroying her vault. What she got shocked her. In the middle of the vault room, was a…thing that was currently devouring everything. The curses for her vault, designed to ward off thieves by burying them in replicated treasure while burning them, wasn't stopping it. It just devoured everything, both real and fake, in a rapid rate that the replication just served to give it more things to eat. And the Flagrante curse, deigned to burn a victim, wasn't phasing it. It just continued eating like everything as if they were pieces of chicken. As it eat, Bellatrix got a good look on the thing. It was unlike anything recorded in wizarding history.

The thing looked like a fat worm with penguin legs. Its body went from a thin and small tail to a large and wide mouth with some blue head fringes on top. Really it looked more like a mouth with legs and tiny claw hands then an actual creature. It's eyes, four in total, were red-ruby like and was looking at every piece of treasure like an all you can eat buffet. The oddest thing, however, was that it's tongue looked like mouth in the shape of a tube filled with teeth on the inside and outside. When it lifted its head from its meal, a bunch of galleons in it's mouth, it dropped the contents of its meal to the ground, letting green saliva drip to the ground, which then began to dissolve, much to everyone's shock. It then waddled its way to Bellatrix.

"Mama!" Yelled the creature as it tackled Bellatrix to the ground, nuzzling her with it's big head. As everyone was looking at the creature and Bellatrix in shock, Bellatrix herself was debating on whenever to kill this thing or torture it for this embarrassing moment. Fortunately for the creature, it stopped and got off Bellatrix, allowing her to stand up. It then grabbed her leg with it's tiny clawed hands and looked at her like a cute puppy. A very ugly one. "Want different food!" It then let go and spitted out some green glob at the pile of replicated treasure, which all then dissolved from the acidic properties of the spit. It then turned to Bellatrix with its adorable eyes. "This food taste no good! Especially this!" It then began to heave until a cup was heaved out of its mouth. To Bellatrix's relief, it was the cup that Voldemort entrusted her with. "Taste bad. Don't like taste." Said the creature before looking at Bellatrix with puppy eyes. "Go home for tasty food?" Bellatrix just looked at the cup, which was still covered in acidic slime that was eating away the floor, then back at the creature. Pursing her lips, she wondered what to do. Making up her mind, she kneeled down to the beast.

"Of course, sweetie." Said Bellatrix with a fake smile. "But only if you carry that with you." She then pointed at the cup. Hearing this, the creature let out an excited howl before consuming the cup again and waddling out of the vault, the goblins and dragons doing their best to get out of it's path. Smirking to herself, she followed the creature. But not before ordering everyone to keep this quiet.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"And your saying this creature is keeping it in it's belly?" asked Voldemort as he and the remaining Death Eaters were discussing what happened to the Lestrange vault. He then starred at the creature with some interest as it looked at everyone with hungry eyes as it stood behind Bellatrix.

"Yes, my lord." Said Bellatrix. "I thought it would be best to have this…walking monstrosity as it's new holder. To fool our enemies." Voldemort, after some thought, gave a dark smile.

"Wise." Said Voldemort. "They wouldn't expect that this beast contains one of my most prized possessions, especially after they see what it can do. However, I must ask, why does it identify you as a mother?" Bellatrix then frowned. She also wondered why it do so. She then shrugged.

"I have no care for what it calls me. Just as long as it does its job." Said Bellatrix.

"As you should." Said Voldemort, staring at the beast with wonder and dark curiosity. "Keep it safe and don't let it fall into the hands of the enemy."

"As you wish." Said Bellatrix. With that the meeting was adjourned. As soon as they were alone, the creature, which introduced itself as Kog'Maw, pulled at Bellatrix's dress.

"Dark man is suspicious." Said Kog'Maw as he pointed at Snape, who was stoic as ever. Upon seeing it point at Snape, Bellatrix's eyes narrowed in hate. Snape, being a half-blood, was someone she hated with all her being. Not just because he was a half-blood, which is a main source of her hate, but because he's working as a teacher with Dumbledore, their enemy. There's also the fact that she had a feeling that he was secretly working for Dumbledore, giving him their secrets. "Man smells like bad food." Raising an eyebrow at that weird analogy, Bellatrix nevertheless grabbed Kog'Maw, who was surprisingly heavy given his size of a medium-sized dog, and dragged him to the dinner table. Narcissa, who was absent of the meeting, frowned at the sight of the repulsive creature at her dinner table. To her horror, the creature was ordered by the dark lord to stay here in her manor until further notice. Upon meeting it, the creature began to ransack her entire house. Eating everything and any of the house elves that it saw. It completely destroyed her favorite outfits when it managed to find her personal closet. And to make things worse, she couldn't do anything against it as the Dark Lord forbid any punishment on it. So, she just had to take everything with a pinch of salt. As soon as the food arrived, the creature then rushed toward the food, devouring everything, even the elves that carried the food. While it was distracted by the food arriving, several elves arrived in secret from another entrance and passed the sisters their food before rushing away for safety.

" ***Snickers*** This is amusing to watch." Said Bellatrix with a crackle as Kog'Maw ate an elf's lower half in one gulp before devouring the still alive elf. Glaring at her sister for her remark, Narcissa began to quickly eat her food before that thing came and decided to devour hers. As she eat, she prayed that everything will go start to change for the better for her.

* * *

 **Obviously this is when the story really divulges from canon. Now, can anyone guess who that shadowy figure is? Also, don't worry the wizards won't be completely helpless against Zed and other champions. Otherwise this wouldn't be interesting. Also, if anyone wants their champion in this story, post it in the comment sections as well as the reason why.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is different in that it focuses on Kog'Maw a bit as well as introducing some new champions. You might expect some more of these in the future.**

 **Halariel- Good idea for Malzahar, truly. Unfortunately, I already set Malzahar's role in this story. As well as Kassadin...and Vel'koz and pretty much every single void champion along with a few other ones. But thank you for the advice on information on League of legends.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Kog'Maw stayed silent as he watched his mama eat her lunch along with her…sister. That was what she said, right? She also said not to eat or spit at her because she was important to her and that she would be upset if he would do anything against her. With only a bare semblance of understanding, he nodded and said he wouldn't eat her. As he watched them eat, he began to wonder when his food will arrive. It's been a few days since he arrived and he was busy eating the tiny people with pointy ears and anything else this big house had on it. Even the fancy, sparkly food was eaten by him, though he wondered why his mama's sister looked at him with contempt after that. Did she want to eat the sparkly food too? Hungry for food, he waddled around as he looked at the food his mama and her sister were eating. As it howled in hunger, Narcissa twitched her eyes as she finished her pumpkin juice. It's only been a few days and she seriously wanted to kill this thing, more so than the man that killed her husband. It constantly whined and howled when it was hungry, which seemed to be all the time, it ate her furniture and clothes, eaten several of her favorite house elves, and is constantly destroying her home with its acid spit. It infuriated her that she couldn't do anything against it, lest she incur the wrath of the dark lord and her own sister and she rather stay in one piece so that Draco would have at least one living parent. Speaking of Draco, she decided to tell him the truth, in case he finds out what really happened. Though it pained her having to do so. Draco loved his father and vice versa. She remembered the proud smile Lucius had when Draco got into Slytherin and how happy he was when Draco casted his first spell. All those fond memories made her miss him even more and made her hatred of that masked man even more than it already is. Her thoughts on the masked man would have continued if the…beast hadn't began howling for food, nuzzling her sister for food. Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix grabbed a spare loaf of bread and tossed it in Kog'Maw's mouth, who ate it with content. Content for now, Kog'Maw then waddled its way to the corner of the room, waiting for more food.

"That thing will burn through my family's wealth." Commented Narcissa as she saw it looking around the room, probably wondering what to eat.

"Probably." Said Bellatrix with a shrug. She then turned to her sister. "When is Draco coming home?"

" ***Sighs*** Today." Said Narcissa with a hint of dread. "I'm scared, Bella. I don't know how he'll react."

"It'll be fine, Cissy." Said Bellatrix with a hint of care in her voice. "If anything, he'll hate me for getting his father killed, the man that killed him, and probably Dumbledore too."

"That doesn't exactly help me, Bella." Said Narcissa. Before they can continue, Kog'Maw suddenly began to sniff.

"New food!" Yelled Kog'Maw in excitement before waddling to the door. Before he can get out, Bellatrix called out to him to stop. Confused, Kog'Maw looked at her in wonder.

"What does this new food smell like?" Asked Bellatrix as she looked at Kog'Maw, who struggled to answer her.

"Smell like mama's sister." Said Kog'Maw. "But different."

"It's Draco." Said Narcissa with a sigh. She then got up and walked out of the door. Bellatrix got up as well and held Kog'Maw's tiny hand, not willing to let him go unsupervised. The last time that happened… it didn't go so well. They were still trying to fix that area of the manor. As she escorted her…pet for the lack of a better word, Bellatrix saw Narcissa talk with her son, attempting to start with a nice conversation.

"How was your year, Draco?" Asked Narcissa with a fake smile. Draco just scowled.

"Awful." Said Draco with a snarl. "Gryffindor won both cups and Potter and his lackies made the final days worse." He then noticed the strange woman in the room along with the…thing. "Who are these people, mother?"

"This is your aunt, Bellatrix." Said Narcissa as she began introductions. "And this is her…pet, Kog'Maw." Draco then nodded his head in understanding. He along with everyone else had heard about the breakout of Death Eaters from Azkaban and that his aunt was among them. But he didn't expect her to be here in his home along with a beast.

"Are they staying here, mother?" Asked Draco as he eyed at the beast with disgust as it drooled all over the floor, which began to dissolve much to his shock.

"Yes, they are. The dark lord has commanded it." Said Narcissa.

"I…see." Said Draco with a hint of unease before turning to his aunt. "Then I welcome you to our estate, auntie." Bellatrix, finding the greeting amusing, just smirked while holding Kog'Maw's clawed hand. "Where is father, mother?" Wincing from the question, Narcissa took a deep breath and looked at her son with sadness in her eyes.

"Draco, I think it's best to sit down for this." Said Narcissa as she sat down on a sofa. Confused, Draco did the same while Bellatrix observed with her pet. Sighing again, Narcissa looked at her son. "Draco, your father had passed away some time ago." Draco stayed silent as he stared at his mother, not believing what he'd just heard.

"What?" asked Draco, not believing what he'd just heard. Narcissa swallowed before continuing.

"He'd died during an attempt to seize the prophecy about the dark lord. However, it went horribly wrong and your father along with five others died. And the prophecy was destroyed." Explained Narcissa. Draco, still not believing it, got up and glared at his mother.

"Your lying!" Yelled Draco, obviously in denial.

"I'm not, Draco!" Said Narcissa, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to believe it either, but it's true. If you don't believe me, then read the Prophet." She then handed him the recent issue of the Prophet. "It's has a list of who died." Draco then grabbed the newspaper and read it. After finishing it, he first shook his head in denial, which then started to increase in speed, before screaming and throwing the Prophet. He then fell to the floor before letting the tears spill out. Seeing her son in such a state, Narcissa grabbed him and embraces him, trying to soothe him. Upon contact, Draco hugged his mother and cried into her shoulder. Bellatrix, meanwhile, was torn in being disgusted with a such a scene or feeling pity and trying to comfort her nephew. Before she could decide, Kog'Maw then spoke.

"Why new food crying?" Asked Kog'Maw as it turned to Bellatrix with it's naïve and in a child-like manner. Sighing to herself, Bellatrix turned to the child-like creature before answering.

"He's crying because his father was killed." Said Bellatrix.

"Father?" Asked Kog'Maw in confusion. "Is that a food?"

"No." Said Bellatrix, annoyed with the creature's limited vocabulary. "It's his daddy."

"Oh." Said Kog'Maw with some sort of sadness. "By who?"

"Some sort of…armored man with…blades on his wrists." Said Bellatrix, trying to describe the man that killed Lucius and several other Death Eaters, including her husband, who she honestly didn't care about.

"Blades on wrist…you mean shadow food?" Asked Kog'Maw with wonderment. Hearing that, Bellatrix then turned toward Kog'Maw with shock.

"You know who that is?" Asked Bellatrix in disbelief.

"Yes." Said Kog'Maw with a smile. "Shadow food gave Kog'Maw food long ago. Back when Kog'Maw was looking for glowing man."

"And does this…shadow food have metal on it and red glowing eyes?" Asked Bellatrix, still not believing that this beast knew about this armored man.

"Yes!" Said Kog'Maw in excitement, seemingly thinking that it was making Bellatrix happy. "Called himself Zed."

"Zed." Whispered Bellatrix as she went into thought. **"This could be useful."** Before she could delve more into the topic, Kog'Maw pulled on her dress.

"Treat?" Asked Kog'Maw with puppy-like eyes. Sighing to herself in exasperation, Bellatrix decided to indulge the creature and summoned the most incapable elf in the manor. She then pointed at it and told Kog'Maw to get it, which it did and devoured the elf in content. With it loudly munching away, Bellatrix walked toward her sister, who was trying to ignore the loud noise coming from Kog'Maw.

"Do you need anything from your auntie, Draco?" Asked Bellatrix with mild concern, looking at her nephew with a measure of worry.

"No, just leave me alone." Said Draco, miserably, before marching to his room. Seeing him leave, Narcissa glared at Bellatrix, who knew the reason why.

"It was either that or let Kog'Maw whine until he gets something to eat." Said Bellatrix as Kog'Maw finished his snack and then waddling to his mama.

"It was disrespectful!" Yelled Narcissa as she glared at her sister. "Did your time in Azkaban ruin what manners you had as a young woman?"

"It actually did." Said Bellatrix with a shrug. "But, enough of that, apparently," She then looked at Kog'Maw. "This thing knew Zed and even meet him." Widening her eyes, Narcissa looked at the creature in disbelief. She then grabbed the thing by the head and then shaking it up and down.

"Who is he and who is he close too!?" Demanded Narcissa as she shook Kog'Maw's head, who was beginning to get disoriented from the shaking. "I'll do what he did to my husband to his own loved ones!" Before Kog'Maw could answer, Bellatrix grabbed her sister and forced her away from her charge.

"Calm down, Cissy!" Scolded Bellatrix as she looked to see Kog'Maw beginning to recover from the shaking. "He only knows his name and that's it. Right?"

"Yes." Said Kog'Maw as it regained it's balance. "Only name. Shadow food left me alone after giving me food."

"There must be something!" Yelled Narcissa as she glared at Kog'Maw. "Where does he live?"

"Uh…" Kog'Maw racked through his mind in an effort to remember. "Shadow food gave Kog'Maw food in place where tall, brown food with green stuff on top is." Shrieking in annoyance, Narcissa then attempted to legitimizing the simpleton. What she got was nothing other than extremely distorted memories and jarred words. After seeing a jarred memory with milk and something about sand, she stopped her legitimizing attempt and used her wand to blast Kog'Maw to the wall. Glaring at her sister, Bellatrix was about to cast a spell of her own when Kog'Maw spit out some acid at Narcissa's wand hand, making her shriek. She then dropped the wand and clenched her burning hand. Fortunately, Kog'Maw's spit acid only grazed her, so she only got minor burns. That didn't stop her from glaring darkly at the best. She was about to charge at it when Bellatrix stopped her with the Cruciatus curse. After lifting the curse, Bellatrix glared at her sister.

"Didn't the dark lord tell you to not attack the creature?" Asked Bellatrix mockingly as she glared down at her sister, who was shocked that her own sister used an unforgiveable on her. "What would happen if I told him about this?" Widening her eyes in fear, Narcissa got up and grabbed her sister's shoulders.

"Please, Bella." Begged Narcissa, looking at her sister with pleading eyes. "Don't tell him. I can't risk Draco becoming an orphan. Who knows what would happen to him. Please." Seeing the pitiful display her normally prideful sister was showing, Bellatrix sighed and looked at her sister with softened eyes.

"Just don't do it again." Said Bellatrix before forcing her sister's hands from her shoulder, rather gently, and going to Kog'Maw, who looked oblivious to what just happened.

"Thank you, Bella." Said Narcissa as she watched Bellatrix take Kog'Maw and lead him to the room that Bellatrix was using during her stay here. After leading him to her room, Bellatrix laid him gently to the ground as she examined where Narcissa hit him with her spell and where he hit the wall. Surprisingly, there was no indication of bruising and Kog'Maw didn't even seem hurt. In fact, he just looked at his mama with his usual affection. After examining Kog'Maw for injuries, she went to a cabinet in her room and pulled out a bottle of red wine. Unscrewing the cork, she then drank the whole thing, not caring to get a glass or anything. She wasn't even half way to the bottle when Kog'Maw waddled his way to her, obviously wanting to get a taste of the wine. Rolling her eyes, she poured some down his mouth. To her surprise, Kog'Maw began to howl in displeasure. He then began to fill his mouth with acid spit before gurgling, obviously trying to get rid of the taste. After doing so, he swallowed the acid before waddling to his corner, where he then sat down and looked at Bellatrix, wanting her to lull him to sleep. Relieved that he wasn't asking for food, Bellatrix set down the half-empty bottle before going over and stroking the head fringes of Kog'Maw. She honestly didn't know why she bothered with this thing. It was meant to be a vessel for the dark lord's trophy and nothing more. Yet…this thing is somehow getting to her, making her want to protect him. When Narcissa attacked it, she felt an anger that was much different from her usual anger. It was more like a motherly one. Something that she didn't understand. She only had this thing for a few days now, yet she's treating it like her own child or something.

" **Must be some spell."** Thought Bellatrix as she stroked the head fringes, which Kog'Maw found soothing as he began to fall asleep. Soon, his eyes closed and began to snore, indicating he was sleeping. Sighing to herself, Bellatrix placed a blanket over him before going back to her drink. This thing is constantly making her want to drink something out of frustration… but in a good way.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

In a dark enclosed space, the person with glowing eyes was thinking to himself. He soon felt a presence and sighed to himself.

"You know what you must do." Said the man before floating slightly in the air. "Do it." He then heard insane laughter before it disappeared as suddenly as it came.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Forest**

 **Near Hogwart's castle**

* * *

Aragog, the leader of the local Acromantula colony near Hogwarts, couldn't help, but feel a mysterious presence. One day, a mysterious voice had began speaking to him and his children. Telling to devour his friend Hagrid and overrun Hogwarts. While he didn't care about Hogwarts, he did care enough about Hagrid to not do so. However, with greater intensity, the voice kept coming back, telling him to do so with more force as well as some sort of spell that tried to make him do so. It took all his strength to resist, but he was uncertain in how much longer he can resist. Yet, for the past few days, he'd received no voice telling him to attack Hagrid. Strange. So, he just carried on like usual. But, it was not meant to be. Just yesterday, several of his children were devoured by another spider. One whose strength surpassed even his. He only saw the spider once when it was feeding on his offspring, but it was only a glimpse before it scurried off. He couldn't tell much, other than it was female and that it was nearly black with some red. He didn't know what that spider was thinking, but he had the feeling he was going to see more of her in the near future. Meanwhile, nearby, an eagle was soaring over the sky. But this eagle wasn't like any normal eagle. This one was completely blue and was domesticated, given that it was wearing armor. The eagle soon landed on a raised arm wearing an armored gauntlet. The owner of said arm was a peculiar person. Though they wore a cloak, the figure was obviously female given the figure's form. What was interesting, however, was her amber gold eyes and purple hair that seemed natural. The eagle then screeched at the woman, who seemed to understand it. She then began to stroke the bird, much to it's delight

"Great work, Valor." Said the woman before walking away from the spider nest and any other dangers in the forest. As she walked, she couldn't help but think.

" **What the heck is this place and how did we get here?"** Thought the woman before walking away for somewhere comfortable to sleep.

* * *

 **Anyone that know League of Legends know who the last champion was, but who was the other one?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Halariel- I know well that a lot of champion's had their lore changed. Fortunately, the ones that you mentioned (excluding possibly Kassadin) will not be included into this story. Personally, I think some of the Harry adopted stories by Gamer95 are okay. The others are meh to okay for me.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Diagon alley**

* * *

Several Aurors were busy investigating a crime scene that had just been discovered. Not to long ago, perhaps just at most just half an hour ago. The victim was a high-ranking official in the ministry, which was enough to warrant several squads of Aurors to investigate. Kingsley, one of the Aurors sent to investigate the murder, was currently speaking with one of the Aurors responsible for autopsying the victim.

"What is the cause of death?" Asked Kingsley as several Aurors were readying the body for transportation.

"Cause of death seemed to be stabbing and a slit throat." Said the Auror, pointing to various stab wounds on the bodies face and body as well as the slit throat. "The body suggest that the murderer loves to excessively kill his victims.

"Any way to identify the killer?" Asked Kingsley.

"I'm afraid not. Even if there was anything we can use to identify someone, there's no one in the records that would or could do this. Bellatrix, perhaps, but she prefers to torture her victims and almost always uses magic to do her murders." Said the Auror.

" ***Sigh*** Very well, continue on." Said Kingsley before leaving. This was the fourth murder of a ministry official this week, making the death count go up to ten. Just a month ago, one of the ministry official was killed in his home along with his family. No one heard about it until a cleaning maid arrived to clean out their home. The sight was appalling. Everyone was killed with a different method. The son was killed by a simple stab to the head. The wife had her throat slit. But the minister was killed by multiple stab wounds all over his body. Blood was everywhere in the room. By then, more and more ministers were killed, usually through the same methods with only slight variation. Due to the recent murders, Minister Fudge had placed Auror guards for every minister, despite placing a strain on the Auror as a result. However, this did nothing as the killer just killed them as well with ease. Needless to say, people were beginning to question the competence of Fudge and the ministry as a whole. Sighing to himself again, Kingsley went to his home and sent a letter to Dumbledore via his own owl about what's going on. As he watched the owl leave, Kingsley wondered if a certain ninja knew anything about this.

* * *

 **Tonks residence**

 **Later**

* * *

"Another minister has died." Said Ted as he read the newspaper. Andromeda sighed at hearing that before returning to cleaning dishes. This was disheartening, especially since some of the minister's family members were killed as well. She hoped that the murderer was caught and brought to justice. After finishing the dishes, she went to the living room, where Zed was currently mediating.

"Do you want anything, Zed?" Asked Andromeda, wanting to be courteous to the man that was honestly not a bad guest. He was rude at time, especially when it came to ideals, beliefs, and just normal conversations, but he wasn't all that bad. Mostly because he kept his distance from them, but also because he actually respected their wishes and tried to do what they ask of him. So long as they weren't too stupid or go against his beliefs, of course.

"I require nothing, Andromeda." Said Zed before going back to meditating. "You can go back to whatever you were doing."

"I did everything that was needed to be done." Said Andromeda before sitting on her couch. "Ted will be joining us soon. So, how about we try and make a conversation."

"…Very well." Said Zed.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Asked Andromeda, wondering if this was a good way to start a conversation with him.

"Training, meditating, and reading a book." Said Zed with some sarcasm. "If you have to say that actually important, say it."

" ***Sighs in irritation*** Alright. Do you by any chance know something about these murders?" Asked Andromeda, curious if Dumbledore had told him anything about these murders.

"If by information that the Order of the Phoenix knows that isn't known to the public, then I'm afraid I have no such knowledge for you." Said Zed. "The Order is as clueless as everyone else."

"Can't you do anything?" Asked Ted as he sat next to his wife, getting in the conversation. "Like acquire information. That's what you do, correct?"

"Among assassinations? Yes, but there's nothing that the killers are using that I can trace him with." Said Zed. "We just have to catch him/her in the act to be lucky that they'll slip up."

" ***Sighs*** That's unfortunate. I was hoping that the order knew something about this killer." Said Ted. "I guess we'll have to be lucky as you said." With that, Ted began to leave for his job. Once he left, Zed looked at Andromeda.

"You have quite a happy marriage with him." Said Zed.

"Yes." Said Andromeda. "We've been married for quite a while now. And it's something I don't regret."

"Even at the cost of your family?" Asked Zed. When he asked Dumbledore about the woman that looked like Andromeda, the old man had told him Andromeda's entire history and her family. The fact that she abandoned her family for a man that she loved was something that he disapproved and respected. Seeing her nod, he asked a question. "Do you have any regrets?"

"No." Said Andromeda with convictions, a bit forceful too. "I never regretted my choice and still don't. I didn't even consider them my family."

"I doubt that." Said Zed as he starred at Andromeda. "We all used to treat our families as what they are meant to be. We loved them and wanted them to be proud. Based on what I was told on your family, I assume that you forgone that when you realized that their beliefs are wrong." Andromeda just looked at Zed in shock at first before answering.

"Yes." Said Andromeda. "I guess you could say that. ***Sighs*** At first, I believed that half-bloods and mud-bloods were inferior to pure-blood wizards. But then I meet so many good people that were mud-bloods or half-bloods. And I saw so much bullying from pure-bloods on people just because they weren't pure-bloods. Then I met Ted and my beliefs completely changed. I ran away from my family and married the man that I came to love."

"You have both my respect and disapproval, miss Tonks." Said Zed with an impassive tone. "Not many would have done what you have done. It shows your bravery."

"Thank you." Said Andromeda, blushing a bit at Zed's praise. "I just wished that my sisters have followed in my footsteps. But Narcissa and Bella were just too far gone."

"You miss them?" Asked Zed.

"Not anymore." Said Andromeda. "To me, they're strangers." Zed, however, looked unconvinced and was about to speak to her when the fireplace lit up. The two stared at the fireplace, wondering who would come here, when out came a body. The body crashed into the coffee table, covering the two in blood.

"Oh my god!" Yelled Andromeda as she got up, shocked at the blood that covered her. Zed, however, went to the body and inspected it.

"Throat was slit." Said Zed as he examined the body, which was missing half of its stomach and a leg. "Stomach looks to be ripped apart by an animal." He then noticed the large wounds on the body that look like claw marks. "One that was big and had claws." He then looked at Andromeda. "Contact the authorities, I need to inform the order about this." Andromeda nodded before doing so. Upon further examination of the body, he saw a card on it, particularly where the livers used to be. After extracting the card from the body and proceeding to the kitchen to clean it up, he saw that the card had some writing on it.

" **Hey there, master of shadows! Nice to finally meet you. Well actually, I'm writing to you, but who cares! It's great that you read this note because it'll let you know about what I'm planning to do! I'm killing these ministry officials until you show this card to Dumbledore. See ya!"** That was what the card had said before it showed a picture of a smiley face. Rolling his eyes, Zed immediately went to Hogwarts to inform Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

* * *

"And you're sure that was all?" Asked Dumbledore as he examined the card, which was just a normal muggle playing card. "Nothing else in the body?"

"No." Said Zed. "I checked thoroughly. That was the only thing."

"Strange." Said Dumbledore as he placed the card down. "Very peculiar behavior, this murder. What could he be after?"

"Perhaps he is just doing it for the thrill." Said Zed. "There are people who do that."

"True, but only in the muggle world." Said Dumbledore. "There hasn't been a murder in the wizarding world with an ordinary weapon in quite some time and especially not in this volume."

"Whatever the case is, this murder is different from the others." Said Zed. "The man was had his stomach ripped apart by some large animal."

"A werewolf, perhaps?" Suggested Dumbledore. Zed just nodded, not dismissing the possibility that a werewolf is involved.

"Perhaps there's more than one murderer." Said Zed.

"Most likely there are more." Said Dumbledore. "Whatever the case, we have to find these killers soon. The new school year is approaching and I wish to catch these killers before it starts."

"I doubt we have enough time." Said Zed as he paced around Dumbledore's office. "The school years starts in two weeks and these murders have been going on for at least a month with not a single clue on who is responsible and who is in on it being uncovered. I doubt that will change anytime soon unless we get lucky or they want us to find them."

"I fear that may be true." Said Dumbledore. "But what is the point on killing ministry officials if no ultimatum is placed out."

"I told you." Said Zed before walking out the door. "It's likely that we're dealing with someone whose doing this for the thrills." With that he left using his quick travel magic. He had said before that it wasn't magic, but it had to be. No muggle technology can do what he had done before. Sighing to himself, Dumbledore wondered how this was going to be solved. As the headmaster was thinking on the matter, Zed was walking sitting on a tree in a courtyard. He was currently thinking of asking someone to help him go back to his world. This world wasn't to his taste. The constant need to hid from the general public was something he was used to, but unlike his order, it was done so in the case of retaliation or just to be away from prying eyes. The magic world did so out of fear and arrogance, thinking they were superior to others. He scoffed at that. He knew several warriors in his world that were more than capable of dealing with the wizards here. And the magic in Runeterra was much better and superior to the magic here in many way. Another reason for his want is because he wants to take back his order from Kayn. He knew that there were loyalists in his Order that would rather die than serve Kayn, so there's undoubtedly a civil war going on in the Order. And he would like to get back soon before the order becomes too weak to fight against the Kinkou order or the Noxians if they ever attack Ionia again. All that aside, he knew that he would eventually have to ask Dumbledore if he knew some magic that can do such a thing. He knew that he had to tell him the entire truth, how he was from another world, etc., which he refrained from telling people when they asked him who he was and where he came from. His thoughts then went to consider the possibility of others from his world being here. If a simple book transported him here then who knows what other unimportant things can bring people here. And if they are from his world, then are the friends or foes? And he wondered how they fare in this world?

* * *

 **Somewhere**

 **Forest near Hogwarts**

* * *

A spiderling from Aragog's colony was currently being devoured by a black and red spider. The much larger spider had caught it alone and pounced on it, easily killing it with a simple bite to the head, the venom not needed to kill it. As it devoured the other spider, the unknown spider was thinking how this was a good alternative to her usual methods of keeping up her appearance.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

 **Malfoy Manor**

* * *

"Let me at it!" Yelled Narcissa as she was being held back by her sister. Kog'Maw just tilted his head in confusion.

"Wanted to eat this food?" Asked Kog'Maw as he looked at the destroyed pile of clothes from Lucius closet. Narcissa just shrieked as she spouted bloody murder at the simpleton. Bellatrix just sighed as she held her sister, wondering if they should start placing Kog'Maw somewhere with extremely powerful spells and wards to keep him from wandering off and eating their belongings.

Somewhere close to Hogwarts

"I'm telling you Valor, I don't need a man." Said the woman with purple hair as her eagle screeched in annoyance. They were currently cooking a large creature that tried to kill them earlier. It was actually pretty tasty when cooked right.

* * *

 **Back to Zed**

* * *

Zed just scoffed. They were probably doing alright. He was about to leave for the Tonks residence when he spotted someone running. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he jumped down and silently went to where he saw someone turning around a corner in a hurry. When he turned around the corner, however, he saw nothing. He did hear some insane laughter, amused laughter. Narrowing his eyes again, he then heard some screaming from somewhere else. Running back to the courtyard, he saw a Poppy and Severus looking in shock at the sight of several dead elves, throats slit.

"What happened?" Asked Zed as he approached them. Severus glared at the ninja while Poppy looked afraid of him. Seeing this, Severus placed his hand on Poppy.

"Don't fret with him, miss Poppy." Said Severus. "He's an ally of Dumbledore." Hearing this, Poppy calmed down significantly.

"This." Said Poppy as she pointed at the elves and a sentence written in blood on the wall.

" **Next one will be a student here!"**

"Inform Dumbledore, Severus." Said Zed as he looked at the elves and the blood, sitting down to get a better look. "And assemble the order while you're at it." Severus glared at him for telling him what to do, but complied. Poppy just left for her station and for something to drink. As they left, Zed examined the crime scene. The crime looked similar to the ones with the ministry officials, efficient with bladed weapons. And the insane laughter from before. And the playing card. Guessing who this killer is, Zed got up and left for Dumbledore's office.

"It appears the jester is here as well." Said Zed as he marched down to Dumbledore's office. "This is trouble."

* * *

 **Later**

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

* * *

"What are we to do about this, Dumbledore?" Asked McGonagall as the order was assembled in 12 Grimmauld Place. "Hogwarts may be closed if this murderer is coming to the school and killing students."

"We need to strengthen Hogwarts defenses." Said Lupin.

"Indeed." Said Severus. "This may be an opportunity to catch this murderer if he's the same as the one that killed all those ministers."

"Is that all you care about, Severus?" Asked Sirius as he glared at him. "Do the lives of the students not matter to you?"

"If you're referring to Potter, then yes." Said Severus, causing Sirius to glare at him. The two were interrupted by Dumbledore, who didn't want a fight between them during this critical moment.

"I agree with Severus, we'll need many Aurors to be assigned to Hogwarts if we want to catch this murderer, but not too many to deter him from leaving and going somewhere else to conduct his killing spree." Said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore!" Yelled Moley. "I refuse to let you use the school as bait to catch this murderer. I won't allow it."

"And neither will I." Said McGonagall, frowning in disapproval. "If anything, I motion with the idea that we should have enough Aurors to deter this murderer from ever stepping foot into Hogwarts."

"That won't work." Said Zed as he stepped into view for everyone to see him. "I know this murderer. He won't stop just because there's wizards trained to combat in the area. If he marked a target, he'll complete his mission with ease. No, the best thing we can do is capturing him in Hogwarts while he's still interested in the school."

"You seem familiar with this murderer." Said Sirius with narrowed eyes. Seeing everyone's eyes on him, Zed knew that he had to tell the truth.

"Yes, though I must admit, I never actually meet or fought against him. Only little snippets of his work and rumors after his change." Explained Zed. "Though I suspect most is true. His name, or at least I believe who this murderer is, is Shaco. He was…a puppet that was the plaything of a prince. The thing used to be kind, but due to dark magic combined with the death of the prince, transformed this puppet to a vicious killer, who only purpose in life is to kill and bring misery to those it torments." Everyone was shocked to hear this, but they soon questioned this and suspicious of what he told them.

"If such a thing exists, the wizarding world would have known about this…Shaco. If what you say is true, and that he served a prince, he is several centuries old. He would have been spotted by now." Said Severus.

"True." Said Zed. "If he was from this world." Everyone then widened their eyes except Dumbledore, who seemed to agree with his assessments. "I knew that this will eventually come to pass, so I'll make this quick. I'm from a world called Runeterra. It's a world filled with magic, with beings that are more powerful than you can imagine. Unlike your world, magic is relatively accepted by those who don't have it, except for one nation. Before any of you ask, I don't have magic. It's just the ability to use the shadows to my advantages among other things. Now I know that you all have questions about my world and how I got here so, let me assure you that I'll answer them when the time is right. For now, let's discuss about Shaco. Dumbledore, I have a suggestion." Though wanting to know more about this Runeterra and Zed now more than ever, everyone listened to what he had to saw. "I propose I'm assigned to the guard detail that will no doubt be stationed to Hogwarts, perhaps even as a teacher. Much as you think of it as arrogance, I'm the only one that can possibly take on Shaco."

"You may be." Said Dumbledore. "But how will you get through the ministry?"

"You'll think of something." Said Zed. "Now, about that teacher role. I figure that would be the quickest way."

"Possibly." Said Dumbledore as he stroked his beard. "But most are on subjects that you have no knowledge on and it would take too much time to make a new subject."

"Then what about the Defense against the Dark Arts class." Said Zed. Much as he disliked teaching teenagers and children, he knew that being a teacher will safe him the hassle of people coming at him and trying to arrest him. Plus, he was curious to see these students for his own eyes. Severus looked surprised at the mention for the DADA position and was about to protest when Dumbledore spoke.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dumbledore. "You are aware of the conditions around it?" He knew what Dumbledore was implying. The charm or whatever magic was affecting the position. He didn't know much, other than that something happens to the teacher of that class after a whole year of teaching. The effect ranged from losing the job to their lives. But Zed didn't care, he didn't get this far in life just because magic was involved.

"I sure." Said Zed. "And I rather not have that Potter or his friends try to attack me for sneaking around or any of your staff, who will be jumpy knowing that a murderer is on the loose. If you can't give me it, then I'm fine with working the shadows. It's my comfort zone after all." Dumbledore just hummed in thought as he stroked his beard.

"Very well." Said Dumbledore. "You have the position." Severus looked furious at that, but nevertheless stayed silent. "I trust that you'll read some books about the position." Zed just grunted, it'll, at the least, will keep him occupied. "And that you'll cooperate with people." Zed just nodded. "And not to hurt anyone."

"Only none life-threatening or permanent." Said Zed. "I'll try and not to hurt them, however."

"Good." Said Dumbledore. "Now, since we have some time to spare, how about you talk about your world."

"Very well." Said Zed. "I came from an island nation called Ionia…"

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

 **Hogwarts**

* * *

Zed just growled and glared at any of the students that whispered and pointed at him. He knew that he was far different from the normal teacher, but they could at least so some respect. He then stood up when Dumbledore announced him as the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. He rose an eyebrow when he saw a blond-haired teenager glare at him darkly. He just shrugged before sitting back down. As Dumbledore continued his speech, two people from the forests were planning their next move. Well, two people and a bird.

* * *

 **Hogwarts forest**

* * *

Aragog has had enough. This spider had been killing too many of his offspring. He was going to stop this once and for all. With vengeance in mind, he took his strongest offspring and marched into the forest, eager to rip apart this spider that had been a plague on his colony for quite sometime. As they scurried to where the female spider was last seen, they sensed the presence of other spiders that weren't from their colony. Eventually, they marched down to a clearing in the forest where the female spider was waiting for them with an army of her own. Her spiders range from the size of small house spiders to as large as Aragog himself. Their colors varied between bright pink to completely black. The female spider, somewhat bigger then Aragog, had scurried to him with some of her larger spiders. When she was close enough for him to hear her, she spoke out using a sort of telepathy.

"Well, well. Finally decided to get off your lazy hide and fight me." Said the female spider in a mocking way, infuriating Aragog. "And I expect you want this to be a one on one battle, no? Well to bad. This will be bloody for you. And you signed your death warrant." Aragog just stayed silent, amused at her arrogance.

"Before we begin, I want to know your name so I can know who I have beaten on this day." Said Aragog as his children readied to fight. The female spider just chuckled before, to his shock, a black and red mist surrounded her. Eventually, the mist subsided to reveal a buxom, scantily-clad, extremely pale humanoid woman. She had spider legs, six in total on her bag, with spider legs for feet. She had red hair and eyes, looking at him mockingly. Her head was framed with some spider-like appendages that took of a shape of a crown. She then went sat, using her lower spider legs on her back as support.

"My name is Elise." Said the spider turned woman. One of her pale arms, which was covered in a black glove, tapped her equally pale face. "And it's you, who will lose this day. And I'm planning to savor every last drop of your blood." With that she transformed back to her spider-form and charged at Aragog, her army following with her. Not willing to surrender, Aragog and his children charged at them. As the fighting commenced, a certain woman and eagle were looking at Hogwarts.

"Well Valor, up for some recon?" Asked the woman as the eagle screeched in confirmation. With that, they ventured to the castle, careful of any traps or guards in the area.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"Did the plan work?" Asked the floating figure as he looked at a man dressed in an old medieval-like jester outfit. The man just laughed manically before nodding. "Excellent. That will push the child to kill the old man. Now, to deal with the Order and Zed. Let's see if they'll save the lives of many in exchange for some of their allies." With that he heard some howling and laughter. As it subsided, he went to another room in whatever building he was in. Eventually, he found a room where he heard large growling and thrashing. The large dents on the steel doors gave the indication that something powerful was inside. "Don't fret. You'll get your chance to slaughter soon." He just heard some roaring, which ended with a bang to the door. "Be patient. The blood of Death Eater and Order of Phoenix members will sate you." With that, the man left, eager to put his plan into motion.

* * *

 **There will be one or maybe two chapters for this story before the sequel takes over. Kudos to Halariel for guessing correctly the champions from earlier. Now, who are the new champions that were introduced in this chapter (Which, no offense to people who get it wrong, are pretty guessable in my opinion.) But, can anyone guess what Elise and Quinn's roles will be in the sequel. The last chapter(S?) will focus on them. Thank you all for your support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Halariel-** **It's none of those, but Warwick is here. They'll be a board that'll help with guessing.**

 **Also, wow, this chapter did not go as what I originally intended. More Zed than originally intended.**

* * *

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **Night**

* * *

Elise couldn't help but laugh as her spiderlings cocooned the last of those insufferable spiders. They've been a thorn on her side since she arrived in this place. It had been so satisfying to see them die beneath her legs. As she was relishing in a job well-done, a spiderling, one of smaller types at her disposal, crawled up to her and chittered in her ear. Smiling, she dismissed the spider before walking to the Acromantulas nest. Oh wait. Her nest. As she was walking deeper in the nest, she saw her spiderlings feast on the corpses of the former occupants of this nest. A few, however, were standing guard over a large spider, bigger than the one that she personally decapitated. The spider was trying to get up and bite the spiders that were guarding it, but couldn't due to the special kind of venom coursing through her blood. Elise just chuckled as she bent her knees to get a better look of the creature.

"You look a little worse for wear." Said Elise mockingly as she inspected the large spider. "If you're large size is of any indication, then you're the other leader of this colony." She only got a hiss as an answer, resulting her to chuckle. "Well, hate to be the bringer of bad news, but your colony is now mine and I'm going to use it in a way I see fit. Don't worry, though, I'll take good care of it." Said Elise in a motherly tone. The spider just struggled to spat out some words.

"What…are…you?" Asked the spider weakly as the venom was now taking its course. Elise just smiled before barring her fangs.

"It's Elise." Said Elise as gathered venom in her mouth. "The spider queen." She then spat out the venom at the spider's face, causing it melt away. Satisfied with her kill, she quickly grabbed the fangs, tearing them off with ease. She then began to drink the venom, despite it being highly toxic. After drinking it all down, she smiled in content.

" **This venom may not be as potent as Vilemaws, but it's good enough."** Thought Elise as she walked over to another dead spider belonging to this colony before ripping the fangs and drinking the venom residing in them. After doing the process to all the carcasses here, Elise went into thought. It's been sometime since she had come to this strange land. Her mind went into thought of what happened before she came here.

* * *

 **Sometime ago**

 **Noxus**

 **House Zaavan**

* * *

Elise couldn't help, but feel bored as she stroked one of her back legs. She was used to the feeling though. As the only living thing in House Zaavan, other than her various spiderlings, she was used to being alone and bored. But today was exceptionally so. Perhaps she should go to the Shadow Isles. Maybe she needed to be rejuvenated again. She then went over to a mirror and inspected her body. To her disappointment, nothing was wrong. No crow's feet at her eyes or any white hair. She was as perfect as she normally was. Sighing in frustration, she wandered if she should go anyway. There was nothing here in Noxus that could really interest her. Tapping her cheek, she stayed in that position for hours until ultimately deciding to do so.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Shadow Isles**

* * *

Elise sighed to herself as she left boat that brought her here. It was so simple to pay off the captain to bring her here. Greedy captains weren't in short supply in Noxus. As she walked down to the ruined remains of a city, she ventured to a part of the city where she made a secondary home as a failsafe should something happen to her home or if she was betrayed by Leblanc. As she opened the doors to her back-up home, she was immediately greeted with the various spiders that resided there, ranging from small spiders the size of an average house spider to those that were as large as a three-story building. She patted a few before sitting in a velvet chair, humming on what to do next. Perhaps she could find some artifacts for the Black Rose should she ever need an easy escape to providing them an artifact. She had made a deal with the immortal leader of the Black Rose, Leblanc, centuries ago. In exchange for giving her Black Rose members as sacrifices for Vilemaw, she was to give Leblanc an ancient artifact from the Shadow Isles, which was known for it's wealth of ancient artifacts of great power. Sometimes it was easy to do so, but other times it took whole months to find one. Perhaps, during her visit to the Isles, she could hoard some here to shorten the time it would take to find an artifact for Leblanc. Sighing to herself, she ordered some of her spiders to go search and collect artifacts of power and to bring them here. As she watched them leave, Elise went to the bedroom here to get some rest. The bed she was provided on the ship ride…was inadequate of someone of her status.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Elise groaned as a spiderling was tapping her head. After pushing it away, she went down to the lobby, hoping that her spiders had found some worthy artifacts. To her delight, they did, bringing several items. As she walked down, she could feel the power that was coursing through some of them. As she touched a dagger, feeling the blade, she knew that it contained dark magic, something that was interest Leblanc. As she examined them all, she stopped at one. Frowning, she inspected it. It was a mere wooden cup, nothing of importance. And yet she was sensing some magic in it. As she inspected it more, she could sense that whatever magic was used in this cup had been corrupted by the Shadow Isles. Thinking it was worthless, she spat out some venom at it. She was inspecting the next artifact when the cup suddenly spasmed out of control. Before she could do anything, the cup had teleported her and her entire spider population somewhere.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

That cup had teleported her and her small army of spiders to whatever this place was. After getting her bearings, she had spent the last few weeks in observing her surroundings. Unfortunately, those were impeded with the unknown species of wild life in this forest as well as the colony of spiders here. To make matters worse, she couldn't sense Vilemaw anywhere. Without Vilemaw and his venom, she would return to her original appearance. A woman robbed of her natural beauty and now looks like a zombie. She was about to lose it when she sensed a magical property within the colony of spider's venom. Curious, she had one killed and drank its venom. To her delight and surprise, the venom had succeeded in maintain her youth, causing a crow's feet in her right eye to disappear. While it wasn't as powerful as Vilemaw, it was good enough. The venom was also the reason why she didn't have them all killed. Apparently, the venom goes bad when the critters died, so she needed them alive until she could figure out a way out of here. She had been killing the spiders of that colony for some time until the leader finally had enough, meeting her face to face with his children. Naturally, she was eager to fight him, wanting some excitement. The battle was a bit one-sided though as she held her strongest and biggest spiders in reserve until the time was right. Even still, she didn't need them as she tore apart the strongest of them with ease until she decapitated the leader's, Aragog, head off. From then on, her spiders had cocooned the rest and marched down to the colony to take it for their queen. Now, with her recent excitement over, she could focus on more pressing matters, like finding comfortable furniture and a bed. After the battle had ended, she tasked some of her smaller underlings to find any signs of intelligent life in the vicinity. Sure enough, they found a castle that was currently occupied. Curious, she had ordered them to spy on them. What she got amused her.

Whatever the castle was, it was apparently a school as she saw, thought the eyes of her spiders, countless teenagers and children roaming its halls and a disturbingly low number of adults, indicating a school. Pursing her lips, she wondered if they'll mind if a bed and some furniture goes missing. Not like she was going to ask or care. She won't stand another day laying on the dirty ground. As her spiders allowed her to inspect the entire school, she concluded that there was some segregation or something else happening as many students had slightly differing uniforms in the form of ties and such. She also noticed that some were bullying others about their blood. She honestly didn't care. Moving on, she sent some to investigate the store rooms for beds and furniture. After hours of searching, they found some spare beds and some furniture. Smiling in happiness, she had them stayed there in case anyone tried to steal them or take them away while she thought of a plan to take them. She was about to do so when two of her spiders had caught something interesting. One had caught a blue eagle while the other caught an armored ninja. A familiar blue eagle and ninja. Smiling before laughing, Elise thought of how interesting things are getting now.

" **So, the Wings of Demacia and the former master of the Order of the Shadows is here as well."** Thought Elise as her spiders spied, both losing track of their targets.

* * *

 **Quinn POV**

 **Hogwarts**

* * *

"You okay, Valor?" Asked the purple-haired woman as her companion screeched in confirmation. After patting him in the head, the woman stealthily made her way across an empty hall, relieved that no one was here. As she was crouching down the hall, hoping to find some hideout in this castle, she couldn't help but think of how she came here.

* * *

 **Sometime ago**

 **Somewhere in Demacia**

* * *

"Get him, Valor!" Yelled the woman as she launched her companion against a running away criminal. The eagle screeched before digging his claws into the man's shoulders, making fall to the ground due to the sudden weight and pain. As he turned around, he growled at the approaching woman.

"You won't get anything from me, Demacian." Spat the man as Valor went back to his place on the woman's shoulder. As her golden amber eyes were starring down at the man, the woman grabbed out some cuffs before slapping them on. She then hosted him up before escorting him back to the capital city. As they walked, the man got a good look on her. Her ranger armor, a bit different from the standard version, was more avian-looking, likely to bear resemblance to her flying friend. Her purple hair went a bit to her shoulders, but only enough to where the edges were barely touching them. Her eyes, which were previously described, were like an eagle. Sharp and acute. He knew who this woman was. She was Quinn. Demacia's most top ranger-knight. And was called the Wing's of Demacia by many. He was honestly proud that he caught the attention of such a prestigious figure. That still didn't mean he wouldn't try to escape. As they were walking down the road, the man suddenly went down to his knees.

"Don't try that stunt with me." Said Quinn as she glared at the man. "It won't work."

"It's my shoulder." Said the man. "It's killing me." Quinn didn't buy it.

"Valor didn't give you any fatal wounds. You'll be fine." Said Quinn before hauling him back up and pushing him forward. This, however, was just what the man wanted. As she was pushing him, he grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it to the ground, surrounding them in smoke. As she coughed the smoke out of her lungs, she rushed out of the cloud and saw him running into the forest. Narrowing her eyes, she readied her crossbow and let loose a bolt, catching him by the leg. She then rushed toward the man as he dragged himself to a tree stump. He had just got to the stump when Quinn caught up to him. Seeing him go for something and thinking it was a weapon, she fired a bolt at the man, killing him. Sighing in frustration, Quinn pushed the body away from the stump.

" **Oh well."** Thought Quinn. **"Demacia didn't need him alive anyway. He was just a thief."** Wondering what he was going for, Quinn examined the stump. She saw that there was a small opening under the stump, just enough for two hands to go in. Thinking it contained the thieves stolen goods, Quinn stuck her hands inside as Valor went to her shoulders. Just when her hands had felt something, the two were instantly warped to somewhere else.

* * *

 **Present**

 **Hogwarts**

* * *

"Can't believe we got sent here by magic." Whispered Quinn as she entered a turned around a corner. "Whatever here is." After recovering, she and Valor immediately tried to find out where they were. They spent so much time escaping and killing whatever creatures that went for them, that it took them weeks to get out of that forest. That, and they didn't know where they were. Finally, after sometime of searching, the two found this castle. Wary of hostiles, the two followed standard protocol regarding unknowns. Assume hostile, but don't engage unless certain they are actually hostile. So, the two went in and tried to gather any intel they could get. What they saw when they got inside surprised them. This was apparently a school of some sorts for magic, based on the weird paintings and the few magical things they saw the kids do when passing a courtyard, thankfully undetected. A school for magic. Demacia high command would throw a fit. Having been taught that all magic is evil, Quinn kept her distance and tried to gather any intel. Unfortunately, she couldn't get near any sensitive places because she didn't know where they are and because of the paintings and some guards stationed around some places. So, that left her with taking one hostage. Problem was the guards all went in teams of at least four and she wasn't too keen on facing magic users in this type of environment, where they had the advantage. Fortune seemed to smile on her, however, when she spotted a grouchy man with a cat patrolling alone. Smirking, she went turned a corner as she waited for the man to come. As he approached, the cat suddenly started meowling.

"Bad students, Mrs. Norris?" Asked the man excitedly as he neared Quinn. "We'll catch them, won't we, Mrs. Norris." The cat mewled in agreement as they turned the corner. Unfortunately, when they did, they were immediately tackled by Quinn and Valor.

"Sorry." Said Quinn as she jammed her crossbow at the man's forehead, who was shocked at the sudden turn of events. "No students, just us." She then looked at Valor holding the cat by the neck, it meowling in fear as the eagle's talons were a little to tight for comfort. She then turned to the man, who was shaking in fear as the woman starred at him. "You'll answer my questions and you'll answer them perfectly. If you don't then I'll shoot you cat." Seeing the man's fear increase, she guessed that he truly cared about his cat like she did Valor, which made her feel a little guilty, but she brushed it aside. "Now, where am I?" The man looked confused at the question, but complied when Quinn aimed her crossbow at Mrs. Norris.

"Hogwarts, ma'am." Said the man. "School for all wizards and witches."

 **"So, it's true."** Thought Quinn as her stomach churned in disgust. "Alright, next question. Who's in charge?"

"Dumbledore. He's the headmaster of this school."

"What county is this?" Asked Quinn. She frowned when the man looked at her like she was stupid, which soon left when she pointed her weapon at his cat.

"The highlands of Scotland of the United Kingdom."

"Where is this United Kingdom in Runeterra?" Asked Quinn. She frowned again when the man made a face. She was about to resume her threat again when Valor suddenly screeched in alarm. On instinct, Quinn jumped out of the way just as a blade came close to slashing her head. Upon seeing her attacker, her eyes widened in shock at seeing the former leader of the Order of the Shadows here, alive and well. She had heard that a coup had happened and that he was killed as a result with the remaining survivors fighting over his position. Questions filled her mind as she wondered why he was here, but they were pushed aside when he brought out his blades. Calling Valor back, she glared at the man as he helped the man that she interrogated up.

"Get out of here and call for assistance." Said Zed as he pushed him away. "This is between me and her." Not wanting to get in the way, the man picked up his cat and rushed away, eager to get away from the crazy woman and her bird. As the Wing's of Demacia and the Master of Shadows were starring each other down, Zed began to speak.

"How are you here, Demacian?" Asked Zed. "Shouldn't you be in Demacia, doing your leader's bidding?"

"I can say the same to you." Said Quinn as she readied her crossbow. "Shouldn't you be dead?"

"I never died." Said Zed. "That fool Kayn could never kill me. That aside, I must ask you to stand down. Others are arriving soon and they won't be too pleased at hearing you attacking one of their own."

"I'll never stand down to those who use magic." Said Quinn as she aimed her crossbow at Zed. "I'd rather die."

"With that attitude, you'll most likely will, but," Zed then teleported behind her and tackled her down, bringing her arms behind her back. "We'll likely need you." He then slammed the bird to the ground when it tried to attack him. Of course, this led to Quinn struggling more against his grip as he now had to hold both her and her bird down. He was about to yell at her to stop when Quinn managed to grab a small flash grenade in her back pouch and sent it off. Though it didn't blind Zed, it did surprise him enough to let go, allowing Quinn to get away with Valor in tow. Jumping back, Quinn fired a few bolts at him, forcing him to teleport to safety. Upon arriving back in her sights, he immediately threw some shurikens, forcing her to take duck and fire back. After firing a fifth bolt, Quinn had to reload. As she was rummaging for the appropriate clip, Zed teleported in front of her, forcing her to sidestep. Seeing that he wasn't giving her a chance to reload, she tossed her crossbow away and pulled out a small knife.

" ***Chuckles*** Are you even trained with that?" Asked Zed as he watched her assume a fighting stance.

"Just because I'm used to fighting with a crossbow doesn't mean that I can't fight with a knife." Said Quinn. Zed just chuckled before drawing out his blades. Before the two can fight, however, Quinn immediately sensed danger and rolled to her right, avoiding a spell coming at her. Using this momentary distraction, Zed ran down the hall and threw one of his large shurikens, forcing her to dodge again. Just what he wanted. He then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in close before grabbing her throat and slamming her to a pillar, making her drop her knife. Valor tried to intervene, but was stopped when a spell hit him, knocking him out. Zed then looked to his Dumbledore arriving his Nymphadora Tonks, one of the Aurors stationed here.

"What took you so long?" Asked Zed as he held the ranger, who was trying to escape his strong grip.

"Tea." Said Dumbledore with a smile as he looked at the ranger. "Friend of yours?"

"…You could say that." Said Zed.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Dumbledore's office**

* * *

"So, she's a Demacian ranger, correct?" Asked Dumbledore as he and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix, the ones stationed in Hogwarts anyway, were discussing about the recently captured stranger that attacked Mr. Filch.

"That's correct." Said Zed as he paced around the room. "One of their best, if not the best."

"And you said that all Demacians hate magic." Said Minerva with a frown.

"It ranges to distrust to outright hostility, but yes." Said Zed. "It's due to the Rune wars. I only heard rumors of the how much damage was caused with these wars, but even the best-case scenario was awful to say the least. Demacia started out from survivors from those wars and we can guess that the prejudice is because of that. Anyway, what do you plan to do with her?" Dumbledore just went into thought before speaking.

"How prejudiced is she?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I never meet her in person before, but I suspect that it's only mild." Said Zed. "Demacians are known for their morals and need for justice. I suspect that she won't harm children, if you think she'll do that."

"I see." Said Dumbledore as he stroked his beard. "Do you think that she'll be willing to help us?"

"…I see where you going at." Said Zed. "The ministry won't help you, so you'll recruit those from my world with the bargaining chip that you'll help them get back. Is that correct?"

" ***Sighs*** Must as I detest such a deal…yes." Said Dumbledore. "We need more fighters and I rather not involve my students in this war. So, can she help us?"

"Can you show her the wrongs of the Death Eaters?" Asked Zed. Dumbledore looked surprised at that before remembering what Zed had told him of Demacia, which caused him to nod his head in understanding as well as everyone else.

"You intend to use the past deeds of Death Eaters to recruit her, using her moral code against her." Said Severus, a bit of approval in his voice.

"Indeed. Demacian hate injustice and I think that torturing or killing parents and leaving orphans will fit that bill." Said Zed.

"Yes, that could work." Said Minerva, a bit uneasy. "But Dumbledore, isn't this going a bit too far. We don't need this Quinn or her companion."

"We may need to." Said Dumbledore. "The dark lord is recruiting more and more dark creatures every day. We need to do so as well. Besides, we're not manipulating her in any way. We're just telling her the truth."

"A slightly altered truth." Said Minerva. "Nevertheless, I'll be on board so long as it doesn't alter any events."

"Never." Said Dumbledore. "I very much doubt I can keep anything from her, anyway."

"You won't." Said Zed. "She has a reputation of getting information from even the most secure facilities."

"Then I suppose we are in agreement." Said Severus. Seeing everyone nod, he got up. "Then let us meet this muggle." The four then marched to where Quinn was being held. When they entered, they were a bit surprised to see Quinn out of her binds and knocking the last of her guards. After dropping the last guard, she turned toward the new arrivals, narrowing her eyes before grabbing a blade, hidden in her boot.

"Wait." Said Dumbledore as Minerva and Severus got out their wands. "Let's talk. If you allow me to speak, I'll let you go." Quinn just stayed silent. "Please." He then grabbed his wand and dropped it, shocking everyone. He then carefully made his way to Quinn, who was ready for the old man to attack her. To her surprise, he merely held her hands and lowered them. "Please. Just allow me to speak to you." Seeing the genuine look on his eyes, she sighed before placing her spare knife back in it's hidden sheath.

"What do you want?" Asked Quinn as she crossed her arms. Dumbledore just smiled before escorting her out. As they along with everyone else walked out and into the courtyard, Dumbledore spoke.

"Well, I'll be blunt with you." Said Dumbledore. "I wish for you to join us."

"And why the hell would I do that?" Asked Quinn as she frowned at the proposition. Zed was the one that spoke then.

"Because there's a group that breaches many of your morals and values." Said Zed. Upon Quinn looking at him, he continued. "They're called Death Eaters. A group of magic-users that attack people that don't use magic or anyone that is even associated with them. They think people like you as inferior and want to either enslave them or kill them all." Quinn widened her eyes at that. Before she could ask a question, Severus then spoke.

"Those without magic are called muggles and the Death Eaters believe any wizard/witch that has any ounce of muggle blood within them to be inferior to pure-blood wizard/witches. So, they kill or enslave them as well." Explained Severus. Dumbledore then took over.

"And even pure-bloods are not safe. If they are seen acting friendly with muggles or defending them, then they are declared blood-traitors and are tortured or killed." Said Dumbledore. "Miss Quinn, I know that you have a prejudiced against magic and it's users, but please. Help us fight the Death Eaters."

"In case you need more motivation." Said Zed. "The leader had killed the parents of a baby boy, leaving him orphaned. He also had the parents of another baby tortured until they lost their minds. Think about that, he left two babies without parents, leaving them unable to interact or be with them like a normal child. Doesn't that make you want to bring them to justice?" Quinn just stayed silent as she processed this information. Zed was right. People like that deserved to be brought to justice. But these are magic-users. People that need to be contained or killed. Yet, these people were asking her to help them. She was taught the all magic-users were arrogant and that seemed to be true with how they called magic-less people muggles. And yet, they were asking for her help. They could just be using her, however, but Zed was here too, helping them. She sincerely doubted that he was doing it for free or willingly if they were using him. So, either something was wrong with her teachings or something was up.

"What's in it for me?" Asked Quinn as she crossed her arms. "And why can't you do this yourselves? You got magic, don't you?"

"We do have magic, but it's not that simple when the other opponent has magic as well." Said Dumbledore. "We're evenly matched theoretically, but the Death Eaters have more numbers on their side and have recruited various dark creatures for their cause. They're also using forbidden arts that would see us arrested by our government if we use them. Put it simply, we're outnumbered and they have powerful spells that we can't use unless we want to lose our lives as well. As for you. I'll help you find a way back to Demacia. You've been teleported, alongside Zed, here by some magical object. With some time, I may find a way to teleport you two back. So long as you help us, of course." Quinn just frowned at that. Help them and get back home. Sound reasonable, but required a lot of assistance on her part. Before she could think on the matter, Zed then spoke.

"If you want more convincing. Those two children that the Death Eaters orphaned are in this school. You can converse with them if you want. That is, if you join us." Said Zed. "But let me be clear. They clearly don't want to talk about it. After all, what normal person would want to think about the day they lost their parents." Quinn just frowned. It was just like her and her brother… She then sighed to herself.

"For now." Said Quinn as she looked at Dumbledore. "I'll work for you, for now. Until I figure out if it's worth it. And know that I'll hightail it out of here if I find out you're lying to me or if you're just as bad as these Death Eaters. But…you have my support." Dumbledore just smiled before offering his hand. Quinn looked reluctant to take it, but eventually took it.

"Do you need anything?" Asked Dumbledore as Quinn took back her hand.

"My gear, weapon and my partner." Said Quinn.

"And she'll need a position here as well." Said Zed.

"I have just the thing." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

* * *

 **The next morning**

 **Defense against the Dark Arts room**

* * *

Everyone was whispering amongst themselves as they wondered when they're new professor will arrive. Malfoy sneered and suggested that he was late. As people were whispering amongst themselves, the golden trio of Gryffindor were talking about this new teacher.

"So, Hermione, what do you think about our new teacher?" Asked Ron as he waited with everyone else.

"Well, nothing for now." Said Hermione. "He may look scary and evil, but he could be good for all we know."

"I just hope he isn't working for You-Know-Who." Said Harry, remembering all the professors that were working for Voldemort.

"Oh, Harry." Said Hermione. "Relax. Just because you had two professor that worked for Voldemort in this class, doesn't mean it'll happen again this year."

"You never know." Said Ron with a shrug. The talking when stopped when the new teacher suddenly entered via a puff of smoke in the air. He landed gracefully on the floor before walking to the chalkboard and his desk. He looked at his class before speaking.

"Good morning class. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Said Zed as he monitored his students. "Before we begin, let me assure you all that I will not tolerate any bullying or whispering in this class. I will also be grading and treating you all as I see fit. This also extends to taking and giving your all points. And I will take enormous amount of points from you if I deem it necessary." Seeing everyone paying attention, he continued. "Also, I have two assistants that I wish to introduce. Come on in." Before anyone could whisper about this, the doors to the class suddenly opened. Everyone turned to see a young woman that was between her late 20's to early 30's marching forward with a strange eagle on her raised arm. She wore a bird-themed leather armor with some metal here and there. Her amber golden eyes, a strange color, even to them, was eyeing everyone like a hawk. And they all could have sworn that her purple hair was natural. When she took her place next to Zed, he then spoke.

"This is Quinn my assistant. And this is her partner, Valor." Said Zed. The eagle screeched while flapping its wings. "As for me, my name is Zed. Now a few more things before we begin. First, Quinn is a muggle and she doesn't have any magic." Everyone widened their eyes at that and began to whisper. A muggle in Hogwarts? That was unheard of. Some from the Slytherin house were enraged that a muggle was here and were about to protest when Quinn gave them a cold stare, making them gulp and stay silent. "Second, she would prefer if you all wouldn't refer to her as a muggle and as a human. I would appreciate it too. Third, she is allowed to take points from you all as well. And fourth, we'll be taking points away if you refer to her as a muggle in an offensive way. We'll be lenient if it's done out of habit and wasn't done as an insult." Seeing that everyone got his words, he started his class. "Now, let us begin with attendance."

* * *

 **Quinn POV**

* * *

Quinn couldn't believe she was doing this. A ranger being relegated to a teacher. She would have laughed if it wasn't happening to her now. She protested when it was offered to her, but Zed told her that it would give her an opportunity to decide if it was worth fighting for these people. Begrudgingly, she agreed if only to see if these people were worth fighting for. She looked around the class and saw many taking notes of what Zed was talking about. She did, however, notice some from the Slytherin house looking at Zed and her in contempt. As if they didn't belong here. She didn't get much from Zed or Dumbledore, having only a minor crash course in Hogwarts, but they did tell her that those from Slytherin will give her the most trouble because they're the most arrogant and the bigoted of the four houses. That and they're parents likely taught them to be prejudiced against muggles and muggle-born wizards. Or at least the wetly ones and pure-bloods. She frowned when she noticed the platinum blond looking at Zed murderously, as if they had a vendetta against each other. She would have to ask him about that. Speaking of Zed, she was rather reluctant to work with him, given his reputation, but decided he was the better choice. She wasn't as prejudiced against magic-users like many of her Demacian brethren, but she would prefer working with someone that she had some knowledge on and familiar with. Plus, he was rather civil so far, much better than that Severus fellow, who insulted her when he had the chance. She smirked when she remembered when she punched him in the face when he called her a muggle in a condensing way, knocking him out. He may be a magic-user, but his physical capabilities were a bit on the weak side. She was about to listen more to Zed when she caught some Slytherin students whispering. Years of training and working undercover had allowed her to detected even the quietest of sounds. Pretending not to notice, she overheard their conversation.

"Can't believe Hogwarts let a muggle here. It's disgraceful."

"Yeah, the headmaster has gone completely mad."

"Wonder if she's that gits squeeze?"

"She's probably his slave." Having enough, Quinn spoke out.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for such harsh words, boys." Said Quinn as the boys she overheard looked at her in shock. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Quinn. Seeing everyone eyes on her, she pointed at the three boys. Getting out the files that Dumbledore had given him for his classes. After getting the files for this particular class, he scrolled through them and found the portraits and names of the boys Quinn had pointed out.

"Is what Quinn is saying true? Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle." Said Zed as raised an eyebrow. The boys immediately defended themselves.

"Of course not!"

"She's trying to ruin Slytherin!"

"And why are you believing the words of a muggle than a pure-blood, you git!" Yelled Malfoy. Zed just rolled his eyes at the murderous glare he was given. It was clear to him that these boys were arrogant and needed to be taught a lesson. He then looked at Quinn.

"Well, if I was stupid or prejudiced against muggles, I would have believed you." Said Zed. Quinn was raised an eyebrow at what Zed was doing, but stayed silent. "But I'm not. I overheard you're words too, fools. And I said that I don't tolerate whispering in this class. Not to mention you all tried to weasel your way out and cover up your mistakes, instead of admitting to your mistake. So, along with the points that Quinn deducted from you're house, I'm also deducting forty points from your house. Making it now sixty points from just the first day." Zed chuckled at the glares he got from the Slytherin house from his decision as well as the giggles and laughter from the other houses. "Your house is far behind now, thanks to you. And on the first day, no less. Very embarrassing."

"You git!" Yelled Malfoy. "You're worse than a blood traitor! Siding with a muggle, have you now shame!?"

"Actually." Said Quinn, glaring at Malfoy. "It was twenty points for each, making it now 100 points. That's fairer, isn't it?"

"No." Said Zed, smirking underneath his helmet. "Let's add another zero, making it a thousand."

"WHAT!?" Yelled the entire Slytherin populace as the other class began to laugh at this. Two in particular, a red head and a boy with a lightening bolt scar, were holding their stomachs as they laughed.

"Do you all want another zero to that?" Asked Zed as he narrowed his eyes. "Because I will do so if you all don't shut up. And I'll give more as the year goes by if this insufferable prejudice continues. So, shut up and listen. Or not and got cry to your parents." The Slytherin house just shut up, glaring at Zed and Quinn as Zed resumed taking attendance. After doing so, he began his lesson on the unforgiveable curses. As he went thought his lesson, Quinn couldn't help but laugh on the inside at the looks of murderous intent and indignant from the Slytherin students.

"This was going to be a fun year." Thought Quinn as she smiled a bit as Valor was screeching in amusement from her and Zed's abuse of power.

* * *

 **This will be the last chapter for this story. The squeal will continue on and have a more appropriate tittle. Speaking of tittles, what should the tittle be called. I was thinking Harry Potter: The Void or something. If any of you have something better, please leave it in the reviews and what you thought of this story and what can be improved on in the sequel. As for champions, here's a list. It's kind of simple. A number will be placed for regions that have champions in this story that will come later or were already introduced. If a region isn't here or has a zero, then it means no champions from that region will be in this story or sequel. They will also be bracket for champions that were already introduced and names.**

 **For example: Ionia (2) (Zed) Note: This isn't the real thing.**

 **Now here is the list:**

 **Ionia (6) (Zed)**

 **Demacian (2) (Quinn)**

 **Noxus (1)**

 **Shadow Isles (1) (Elise)**

 **The Void (All of them) (Kog'Maw, Malzahar)**

 **Bandle city (1)**

 **Piltover (3)**

 **Zaun (3) (Warwick)**

 **No affilation (1) ( Shaco)**

 **Shurima (3)**

 **That will be all planned that may or may not change as the story progresses. Now, before I leave, I need to tell you all that there will be a story with Harry Potter that is connected with my multi-crossover with RWBY. Just so you all know. That will be all. Have a good day and life.**


End file.
